Reaching Potential
by rogan4evur
Summary: Rachel Berry longs to be what Jesse St. James already is. One of America's hottest young stars. When these two run into each other in New York City, they find that the student may be becoming the teacher. St. Berry, Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would have used it to make Jon Groff my best friend. My best friends name is currently Taylor. Not Jon. Bottom line- I don't own Glee.**

**Alright! So, I've actually had this written for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish it yet! But, lately it won't leave me alone, so I've decided to put it up! **

**I promise that I'll still be updating Going Home, so to those readers do not panic:)**

**Basically, in this story Rachel is living her normal life in Lima just like in the show except her and Finn are not currently dating. Meanwhile, Jesse St. James is Hollywoods latest and greatest "it boy." **

**This is St. Berry.**

**Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Reaching Potential.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel walked into the choir room to see the entire female portion of the glee club (and Kurt) circled around Quinn who was holding the latest addition of _People_ in her hands. They were pointing at areas on the page and squealing and giggling. The boys were sitting awkwardly on the other side of the room waiting for Mr. Shue.

"He has got to be the hottest male in Hollywood," Quinn sighed.

"Girl," Mercedes corrected, "he's got to be the hottest male on the _planet_."

There was a small chorus of agreement from the rest of the female members.

"Who are you talking about?" Rachel asked while taking a seat with the girls.

"Jesse St. James," Santana answered. "Who else would we be talking about?"

"Jesse St. James?" Rachel questioned.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know who he is," Quinn sighed.

"No," Rachel frowned. "I know who he is. And while he is attractive, I don't think that he lives up to his full acting potential, so I hold a small lack of respect for him on a professional level."

"Sometimes, I try to make out with the picture of him I have in my bathroom," Brittany remarked. There was a slightly awkward silence before Tina spoke.

"I think that he's a great actor."

"Me too," Kurt nodded. "He takes himself seriously enough to not do those stupid teen romantic comedies. He's actually a serious actor."

"And he's only eighteen. That's only a year older than us," Tina added.

"Not to mention he grew up in Akron. Lord knows he didn't learn to harness that talent through the local theater program, so it has to be legit talent," Kurt finished.

"Apparently he's headed to New York to film a new movie! It should be released by fall of next year."

Before they could start obsessing over that, Mr. Shuester finally entered the room.

"Well, guys, it's been an amazing year! And even though we lost Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline, I am so proud of every single one of you. So, you should all take the summer off. Do whatever you want to, but don't forget that next year is going to be our year! Since it's the last day of school, I thought you could all just spend the period doing whatever you want. So, enjoy."

Obviously, the rest of the period was full of Jesse-sighing, and occasional group singing.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

As Rachel stepped out of the airport, she took a deep breath of the air she would be breathing for the next month. She was so excited that her father's had agreed to let her live with her aunt, who had recently moved to Manhattan, for a month.

"Rachel!" she heard the familiar voice call and she turned to face her aunt.

"Aunt Kelsi!" Rachel grinned. She ran into the woman's arms, and they hugged tightly.

Rachel's aunt had always been like a mother to her. She was able to practically share everything with her, and she was ecstatic when she had offered to let her move in with her for part of the summer. Rachel liked to think that her and Kelsi had a lot in common despite the fact that they looked nothing alike. Kelsi was a tall, slender blonde which was in strong contrast to Rachel's petite figure, and brunette waves.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Kelsi. I'm so glad you're hear! This is going to be an amazing summer! I heard that Jesse St. James is here shooting his latest movie, so maybe we'll run into him!"

Rachel just smiled brightly and followed Kelsi to the taxi she had waiting.

* * *

Rachel spent the next week getting used to the ways of New York. She learned that you had to walk fast, talk fast, order fast, and do pretty much everything else at an increased speed. So far, Kelsi had taken her to see three Broadway musicals (_Wicked; Promises, Promises; _and _West Side Story_). All of which Rachel had found completely thrilling. They completely solidified what she wanted to do with her life, and she couldn't wait until she could get started on her dream.

Since Kelsi had to work during the day, Rachel had been finding ways to keep herself entertained. She had spent the past days shopping on Fifth, walking through Central Park, and checking out Times Square. Today, though, she had found herself wandering into a store called the Drama Book Shop. It was full of play materials, and Rachel was extremely happy that she had stumbled upon it. She was flipping through the book of _Funny Girl_ when she felt someone behind her.

"Barbara Streisand," the voice commented. "One of my favorites."

Rachel turned to see who was addressing her and took in a deep breath. Even with the backwards baseball cap and Ray Bans, she recognized the boy standing behind her.

"You're Jesse St. James," she managed to deliver the sentence with a small air of nonchalance.

"I am," he nodded. He was surprised that she hadn't tried to jump him. Surprised, but pleased. He had honestly only spoked because he was surprised to see a girl her age that was spending her summer reading the text to, what was in his opinion, one of the best Broadway musicals of all time. "I've got to say that I'm impressed. You don't find very many people our age who would spend their free time in a place like this."

"I'd like to think I'm not most people our age. Though, I'm a year younger than you." Rachel was proud of herself for keeping so calm. She could, though, admit to herself that he was much more handsome in person.

"It's a sad thing really," Jesse mused. "I'd hate to think that priceless play scripts like the one you're holding could possibly be forgotten within a generation."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel smiled in approval.

"Listen," Jesse whispered, "I'm here shooting a movie for the summer, and I'm on break for the day because they're shooting the scenes that I'm not in. I don't really know my way around here, so maybe you'd like to show me the town?"

Truthfully, Jesse wasn't sure what made him ask her that. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't really know his way around New York, but he could always hire a tour guide. Maybe it was because she seemed to be cultured in the arts, or maybe it was just because she was attractive and hadn't attacked him when she recognized him. Either way, he found himself wanting to spend more time with her.

"Actually," Rachel replied somewhat reluctantly, "I'm not from around here either. I'm just staying with my aunt for a month."

"Oh," Jesse frowned slightly. He really hadn't expected him to turn him down. "Well then we could be lost together."

"Meaning?" Rachel asked.

"While I don't particularly know the ins and outs of this town, I do know that there's practically a Starbucks on every corner. What do you say to a cup of coffee?"

"I promised my aunt I wouldn't talk to strangers," Rachel teased.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you making an exception."

Rachel was slightly worried about Jesse being recognized as they wandered into the first Starbucks they came across. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the current barista was a man who most likely aged in his late thirties to early forties and not a teenaged girl. Jesse lead Rachel up to the counter and gestured for her to place her order. After she was finished she took out her wallet to pay, but Jesse simply waved her hand away before ordering his own coffee and paying for both. When the barista asked their names Jesse answered swiftly with Nick, and Rachel caught on quickly as she replied with Fanny.

Jesse then took her over to a table that was about as secluded as you can get in New York, and pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"Such a gentleman," Rachel remarked with only a slight bit of sarcasm.

"I'd like to think that I'm keeping some form of chivalry alive," Jesse said back, completely unfazed. Before Rachel could retort, their 'names' were called, and Jesse stood to retrieve them. When he returned he handed her her cup and smiled.

"I have to say," Jesse smiled, "I'm impressed you picked up on the reference so quickly."

"I'm surprised you thought to use those names."

"I thought they seemed appropriate given how we met. I should assure you, though, that I in no ways have a gambling problem."

"Good to know," Rachel nodded.

Jesse smirked. "So now that you know something about me, I should get to know something about you."

"I hate when people wear sunglasses indoors," Rachel said, and instantly Jesse pulled his off. Rachel took a moment to notice how pretty his blueish-gray eyes were.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's a force of habit."

"Understandable."

"Now give me a real answer," Jesse pressed.

"Well, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry. Rachel because my dads were huge _Friends _fans, Barbara like Streisand, and Berry – well, it's my last name."

"You were given quite a big name to live up to," Jesse smiled.

"I intend to do so," Rachel assured.

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to be a star someday."

"Really?" Jesse asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Of course," Rachel answered. "I'm going to play three roles on Broadway. Laurey in _Oklahoma_, Evita, and _Funny Girl."_

"You seemed to have put a lot of thought into this."

"It's been my dream ever since I can remember. I've never wanted anything else.

"Well then I say you get out there and go for it."

"That's my plan."

And thus began a great friendship.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Weeks Later_

Jesse and Rachel were surprised to find that they had a lot in common, and they were quickly forming a strong bond. So much so that Jesse found himself texting her between takes, thinking about her during scenes, and hurrying to her apartment when filming was over for the day for a night of classic movies; amusing conversation; and, when he was lucky, getting Rachel to sing for him.

That was another thing that he found extremely captivating about Rachel Berry, she was incredibly talented. Jesse had no doubts that she would be going places soon. The exact places she had classified as a dream two weeks ago now seemed more of an inevitability to Jesse. He new that if she went out for any part, it would be hers. But, perhaps, he was a tad bit biased.

Tonight, though, was not going to be for movies, and other home bound occasions. This was Rachel's second to last night before her flight home, and he knew he had to do something special. Tonight he was going to make one of Rachel's other dreams come true because in one hand he held a garment bag, and in the other he held two tickets to the Tony Awards.

He rang the doorbell outside of the apartment and waited patiently for Rachel to answer.

"Hey," Rachel said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here I thought-"

"Surprise!" Jesse laughed.

"Oh my God," Rachel squealed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not. I'm not that cruel. I've got an extra ticket and nobody else I'd rather take. So take this." He handed her the garment bag. "Change, do your hair, and whatever else girls do to get ready. I'll wait in the living room, and you have about forty five minutes before the limo gets here."

"I love you!" Rachel said giddily as she ran off to her bedroom.

Jesse smiled as she ran off. He unbuttoned his ridiculously expensive suit jacket, and took a seat on the couch. He waited, waited, and waited some more. But, when Rachel stepped back into the living room it proved to be all worth it because his breath was taken away by her beauty.

* * *

Stepping out of the limo at the Tony Awards was the most exciting moment of Rachel Berry's life. She'd never experienced anything like it, but Jesse threw an arm around her waste and whispered into her ear.

"Just smile and walk. It's easy. I promise. Ignore the photographers and just focus on enjoying yourself. That's why we're here."

"Easy for you to say," Rachel retorted. "You've done this plenty of times."

"Trust me."

As Jesse guided Rachel down the red carpet he thought they might actually make it all the way to the actually awards without being stopped by an interviewer.

"Jesse! Jesse over here!" Or not...

"It'll only take a few seconds," Jesse assured Rachel before walking over to the reporter who had called his name.

"Well I must say you look dashing!" the female reporter who was most likely in her early twenties complimented.

"Thank you," Jesse said slightly amused. He squeezed Rachel's side lightly, and she smiled.

"So you're here shooting your new movie, and you just decided that you'd stop by the Tonys too!" the reporter remarked a little too enthusiastically.

"Well," Jesse smiled, but Rachel could tell it was a little forced. "I'm a huge Broadway fan, so when I was invited a couldn't imagine passing up the opportunity."

"And who is this you have with you?" the lady asked with evident suggestion in her voice as she turned to Rachel.

"My best friend, Rachel Berry. She shares my love for the stage, so she's my date for the night," Jesse answered flawlessly. He threw Rachel a grin and she laughed softly. "Plus, she's dying to meet Sean Hayes and Kristen Chenowith. She has this picture-"

"I hate you," Rachel injected, but Jesse could tell that she was kidding.

"You _love_ me," Jesse corrected.

"Well," the reporter said, "I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you," Jesse nodded and shot a smile at the camera before leading rachel into the theater.

Watching Rachel throughout the show was definitely on the top ten of Jesse's favorite things to do. The way she reacted to everything that went on was so adorable and so completely Rachel that he wished the awards would go on forever just so he could watch her face. He supposed that to her this was the biggest event of his life, and she probably felt as he did when he went to his first Academy Awards show. She seemed to mesmerized by everything, and he thought she was going to die when she saw they were sitting by John Gallagher Jr. who was an acquaintance of Jesse's.

And when the last award was given out, the last speech was made, and the last performance done Jesse found that he really didn't want to leave. Reluctantly, he lead Rachel back to the limo.

"I can't believe you got Kristen Chenowith and Sean Hayes to meet me. It's official you're my new best friend!" Rachel's grin had yet to falter.

"Thank God," Jesse sighed dramatically. "I was beginning to wonder what all it was going to take to earn that title."

As Jesse's driver opened the door Jesse allowed Rachel to step in first, and then he followed suit.

"Ms. Berry," the driver said before closing the door.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"I believe you left your phone back there. It's been buzzing all night," he informed kindly.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, and the driver shut the door.

"Eleven text messages!" Jesse exclaimed as he held up Rachel's phone. "Somebody's popular."

"Hey," Rachel tried to sound serious but she accidently let a laugh slide. "Give that back! She reached for her phone, but Jesse pulled it out of her reach. "Jesse!"

"Okay, okay," he gave in. "Here." He handed her the phone back, and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. "No fair. I'm famous, and I didn't get one message!"

"Ha." Rachel flipped her phone open and read through the messages she had received.

_Kurt: Am I hallucinating or are you on the red carpet at the Tonys with Jesse St. James?_

_Mercedes: Girl, I better be seeing things because I know you would have told me if you were rubbing elbows with Jesse St. James_

_Kurt: It is you! I just saw the interview. He called you his best friend! You have A LOT of explaining to do._

_Kurt: Why aren't you answering me?_

_Mercedes: Answer me!_

_Quinn: Manhands, Kurt just called me saying that your spending the night at the Tonys with Jesse St. James. Are you kidding me? I thought you said you didn't hold respect for his talent!_

The rest of the messages consisted of demands for answers, and threats if she didn't. So, Rachel sent out the vaguest answer she could come up with.

_You're all right. I'll explain when I'm back in Lima._

"Wow," Jesse commented, and Rachel noticed that he had been reading the messages over her shoulder. "Friends of yours?"

"Not exactly," Rachel answered. "They don't really like me that much."

"I can't imagine why not," Jesse said seriously. Why would anyone not like Rachel? I mean sure, she was a tad bit controlling but only because she knew what she wanted.

* * *

The next morning Jesse was at Rachel's door bright and early.

"How are you here? I thought you were filming," Rachel said in surprise when she saw who was at the door.

"I may, or may not have asked for the day off," Jesse explained vaguely.

"Jesse! You can't postpone the production of one of next year's most anticipated films to spend the day with me!" Rachel scolded.

"I already did," Jesse smiled. "And I know that you love that I would think to do that for you, but I will admit that it was slightly selfish of me because I enjoy our days together far more than filming."

"That's ridiculous."

"Get your shoes on. I was thinking a walk through Central Park."

"-and that is why you _never_ agree to sit next to Steve Carell at the Emmys."

"Wow."

"Exactly."

"Right. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Which is why that," he pointed with the hand of the arm that wasn't around Rachel's shoulders to a picnic basket and blanket sitting on the ground, "is ours."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And don't worry, your meal is completely vegan friendly."

"Perfect," Rachel grinned.

* * *

"So you're leaving tomorrow," Jesse said as he handed Rachel her meal.

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed sounding slightly dejected.

"All the way back to Ohio."

"Straight to Lima."

"I always hated Ohio," Jesse frowned.

"I think most people share that opinion."

"You'll get out of there though. Just like me, I know you will."

"I hope so," Rachel said honestly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rach. Who knew that this trip would lead to this?" he gestured between the two of them.

"I know," Rachel smiled. "It's surreal, really."

"It is," Jesse agreed. "But it isn't going to stop here. Don't think that you're getting rid of me by leaving the state."

"Darn."

"Hey," Jesse laughed. "I'm your best friend, remember? Kristen _and _Sean!"

Rachel just smiled, and continued eating. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jesse found a way to interrupt it... by throwing a grape at Rachel.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day walking through New York, going into random stores (including the one in which they met), and eating dinner. Jesse managed to only get stopped by seven, or so, fans which was pretty successful. Before they knew it it was almost midnight, and Jesse was dropping Rachel off at her aunt's apartment.

"What time's your flight tomorrow?" Jesse asked.

"Seven AM."

"Fuck," Jesse muttered. "I start filming at six."

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Rachel whispered. She was surprised that she had to keep her voice from cracking. This was crazy! She had only known this boy a month, sure he was gorgeous, they had everything in common, he was insanely charming, and the first real friend she'd ever had; but she shouldn't feel so completely attached to someone she had practically just met! Who was she really kidding though, even after only spending a month together she felt as if she had known him forever.

"Only for now," Jesse assured with a sad smile. What he had said at the picnic today had been true. He never thought that his remark to her at the store would lead to the strongest friendship he'd ever had. He definitely didn't expect to become so close to some one he hadn't known for that long, but he felt a connection with Rachel that he was not going to let fade just because she had to go back home.

"Only for now," Rachel repeated. She smiled, and Jesse grinned back. He reached out and wrapped her in a tight embrace. They hugged for what seemed like forever before finally releasing each other.

"Call me before your plane takes off and when you land."

"Okay, Dad."

"You would have called me anyway."

"No comment."

They said their final goodbyes before Jesse, reluctantly, headed back to his hotel.

* * *

**Whoa... Chapter 2 already? Haha reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was browsing the various magazines in one of the many stores of JFK when one caught her eye. Not because she like the dress on the cover, but because _she _was on the cover. Her and Jesse to be exact. Of course they didn't have the whole cover, but their was a small shot of them walking around Fifth Avenue in the corner. She quickly turned to the page that the magazine advertised to be about Jesse and read the article.

_It seems that the talk of the summer was the notion that Hollywood heartthrob Jesse St. James would be headed to New York to have a starring role in the newest Scorsese flick about an overprivileged New Yorker who becomes part of a reel of drug dealers, but it seems the young star has also discovered another way to stir up the press. A mystery girl. Well, we suppose she's not completely mysterious considering he didn't hesitate to tell her name (Rachel Berry) when he had her accompany him to the Tony Awards. Either way, it has pulled in a lot of press._

_According to sources, Rachel Berry is from Lima, Ohio; a town not to far from Akron where St. James spent the first ten years of his life. She's the leading lady of her high school's glee club, and from what we've been told is outstandingly talented. We definitely know she's not hard on the eyes, and it seems that her and our favorite actor have taking quite the liking to each other._

_So, are they dating?_

_Nope. According to St. James at the Tonys Rachel is his "best friend," and since we haven't seen any PDA (other than occasional hand holding and an arm over the shoulder) we have no reason to dispute this claim._

_But we'll be watching..._

The article was accompanied by random photos of Rachel and Jesse in New York and at the Tonys. Some of which they were, in fact, holding hands. In others Jesse had an arm thrown around her shoulder, and in one they were both sitting in Central Park laughing at something that seemed to have been utterly hilarious.

Rachel wasn't sure to be disturbed that people had been able to take these pictures without their knowledge and managed to learn so much about her, or impressed on the same accounts. But, she settled for buying the magazine and heading to her gate.

* * *

Luckily, when Rachel called Jesse was not in the middle of shooting a scene.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! I should be boarding within the next ten minutes."

"Great! I was a little worried that your flight would be delayed."

"Jesse, it's barely sprinkling."

"Whatever. So, what are you doing to pass the time?"

"Reading an article about us."

"That sounds – Wait, what?"

"There's an article about us in a magazine," Rachel said in a nonchalant tone.

"Which one? I didn't authorize any articles. Are there pictures?"

"Quite a few actually, but it's okay I don't-"

"I'm really sorry. My publicist must have approved it without thinking about asking me."

"Jesse, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well okay then."

"How's filming?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Pretty good. It's nice to do a film where I don't have love interest, so I don't have a girl hanging on me."

"Poor little superstar."

"Very funny. Damn, I got to get back on set. Who knew that they'd actually expect me to shoot scenes when I signed on to this movie?"

"Definitely not me."

"Thought so," Jesse laughed. "Call me when you land."

"Will do."

"Then I'll talk to you later. Bye," Jesse grinned into the phone.

"Bye," Rachel smiled. Right as she hung up they called for her flight to begin boarding, so she grabbed her carry on and headed to the terminal.

* * *

Rachel's dads had bombarded her with questions when she walked up to them in the airport. Most of them consisted of how she had met Jesse, just how close they had grown, if she planned to remain in contact with them, and if she had enjoyed the Tony Awards. (in The Drama Book Shop, they were now each other's best friends, of course, and extremely so)

When they finally allowed her to go up to her room she collapsed on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She ignored the symbol telling her that she had unread text messages knowing that they were the ones from Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, etc. that she had been ignoring for the past weeks. Instead she went straight to her contacts and hit the send button over the familiar name.

"Thank God," his relieved voice came over the line. "You were supposed to land over an hour ago! What happened?"

"I got attacked by questions from my dads," Rachel explained. "Then I had to eat dinner, and now I am calling you."

"Glad to know I rank so highly on your to do list," Jesse remarked.

"Sorry," Rachel laughed. "I thought about calling you earlier, but I didn't want to be rude to my dads."

"Right," Jesse agreed. "Keeping me waiting on your phone call for a significant amount of my day was much more polite."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Rachel placated.

"You've wounded me."

"I apologize."

"That didn't sound legitimate."

"It's as legitimate as your wound," Rachel retorted.

"Touche," he paused. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

Rachel found herself to be very fortunate for not telling any of her fellow glee clubbers when she was coming home, so she enjoyed the days up until the Monday she would have to return to school in peace. She texted or called with Jesse everyday, and they gave each other a run down of what they had been up to. The conversation usually spread to different topics, and her phone calls with Jesse became the highlight of her day. But summer had to come to an end sometime, and before she knew it she was standing outside of the doors to McKinley High to start her Senior year.

When she walked in the hallway to find her locker she noticed strange/appraising looks being thrown in her direction. She had to admit that it made her feel slightly uncomfortable, even though she was well aware of the reason they were glancing at her. She figured that most of the school would know about the month that she had spent with Jesse due to the magazine article, and pictures of them together on Google Images.

Rachel made it to her new locker without anybody asking her any questions, so she opened it with her new combination. She took out her phone and shot Jesse a text before filling the locker with her new school supplies.

_First day of school... Everyone is staring at me. :(_

She shut her locker and turned around in hopes of getting to her first period without being stopped. Those hopes were crushed when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Who was that message to?" Kurt asked while trying to sound like he didn't care.

"A friend."

"Cut the bull crap, Rachel. I know who that was to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel lied.

"You told us that you'd explain when you got back. Here we are."

"I'll tell you in rehearsal," Rachel said before turning to get to class.

During the middle of her teacher's usual back-to-school lecture, Rachel felt her phone vibrate.

_Jesse: Sorry:( On the bright side, you could be spending the day trying to learn how to look like you're shooting up heroine. _

She cracked a smile at his message and looked around discretely before typing out a reply.

_Very true._

Rachel was grateful that for the next two periods, nobody tried to talk to her. The weird/impressed looks didn't stop, but it seemed that the people who had read the article either didn't believe it was her or thought it didn't matter. Either way, Rachel didn't really mind. But now it was time for glee club, and she really wasn't looking forward to having to tell the story to everybody in there.

"Alright, Berry, spill."

Those were the first words Rachel heard when she walked into the choir room, and she let out a large sigh before sitting down and telling everyone the story they wanted to hear.

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 3! And surprisingly enough, I already have chapter 4 close to completion!  
Reviewww? **


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Rachel was two weeks into school, everything had gotten back to normal. She had been right when she thought that a fraction of the student body didn't believe it was really her in those pictures, and the other half assumed it was just some short fling of friendship and Jesse had long forgotten her by now. They obviously didn't know who Rachel texted during every class, and who she talked with on the phone with for at least an hour every night.

But, Rachel was just glad that the constant staring and occasional questioning had stopped. Even Kurt had stopped asking about every aspect of her relationship with Jesse.

While driving back home from school, Rachel was having a minor freak out. All day, Jesse hadn't been answering her text messages, and the night before while talking on the phone Jesse had been strangely vague. She found herself extremely concerned that he had decided he was too famous for her company.

But, all these fears swept away when she pulled up in front of her house. What appeared to be an extremely expensive sports car was parked in her driveway. Dare she say the car looked... movie star worthy?

Rachel pulled her keys out of the ignition and ran up to her front door, throwing it open. She expected him to be directly on the other side of the door waiting for her, but the house looked just as it did when she left that morning. Empty.

She knew he had to be here, unless her dads had decided to trade in one of their cars. If that was the case she was going to be extremely disappointed.

Slightly deflated, Rachel walked into the living room.

… and there he was. On the couch. Asleep.

Rachel smiled, he pretty much covered every sleeping cliché there was. His hair was flopped over to partially cover his eyes. His chest moved up and down in a steady, slow pattern. His facial features where almost completely relaxed, except for the way his eyebrows seemed to be pulling together slightly, like he was concentrating on something in his dreams. If Rachel had never seen him when he smiled, she would think that he couldn't get cuter than when he slept.

Part of her felt that she shouldn't wake him. He had spent the last few months on little sleep trying to finish filming a movie after all. He was bound to be tired, but the more selfish side of her argued that she hadn't seen him in two weeks. And he hadn't come here to waste his time asleep in her living room. Rachel could also guess that he didn't have very long to be in Lima. He had mentioned before that he had another project in LA that began almost as soon as his current one was over. So, she went with the selfish side.

"Hey, St. James," she called lightly. She saw his eyes flutter, so she continued. "I don't know that kind of perks you're used to, but we don't allow free loaders to sleep on our couch."

"I think I paid my way with a Tony ticket and an Oscar Del- What ever his name is," Jesse groaned. He sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," Rachel said cheerily.

"Back atcha," Jesse replied. His voice was husky with sleep.

"How long have you been here?" Rachel asked curiously. She took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Since two or so," Jesse answered. "I thought I'd come and leave my stuff here, and then go pick you up from school. Then I realized that I was extremely tired and that you have an amazingly comfortable couch."

"How long are you staying?" Rachel asked. She tried not to seem to eager to hear the answer. No need to increase his ego.

"The rest of today and tomorrow," Jesse informed. "I have a flight back to LA Sunday morning. So it's a short trip, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stop by before I headed back to the West Coast?"

"A pretty crappy one," Rachel nodded.

"Exactly," Jesse smiled. "So, I figured you could show me around the town."

"You used to live here."

"Yes, but I have never spent a week in the life of Rachel Berry, future starlet, in her natural habitat. This is a golden opportunity, a once in a lifetime chance, a-"

"Okay, okay," Rachel laughed. "Stop!"

"So," Jesse said, "What's first?"

* * *

"Just turn on this next street and it's the first building," Rachel directed.

"Got it," Jesse said. "You know, I honestly don't see why you wouldn't let me drive my own car."

"It would draw too much attention. If you insist on not wearing sunglasses or a hat then I'm at least taking one precaution of you not getting recognized."

"Fine," Jesse sighed as he parked in the lot of the building Rachel had pointed out. "So, now that we're here. Where are we?"

"My favorite music store. We met in one in New York, so I figured it would be a good place to start. It's usually pretty empty so we don't have to worry about you being ambushed either."

"What's your special connection to this place?" Jesse asked as he held the door open for her to walk into the store.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. She lead him over to one of the shelves of music quickly to keep him from being spotted.

"You say this is your favorite music store," Jesse commented. "Why?"

"I suppose it's somewhat by default," Rachel shrugged. "It's hard to find a place like this in Lima. Even Ohio for that matter. Out of the very few musically dedicated stores, this one has the best collection."

"I almost find it insulting that you would take me to a place of such little insignificance. So insulting, in fact, that I don't buy that it's true. So, what's the real story? What is it about this place that makes you tick?" Jesse asked. He watched as Rachel tried to look completely interested in the rows of musical books in front of them before she sighed and began to speak.

"My dads used to take me here when I was younger. It's where I got my first Streisand CD, my first Oklahoma DVD, my first Idina Menzel poster. It's where I decided that I want to have a book of my music here. My own CDs and posters that people want to buy."

"Now that," Jesse said, throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, "I believe. Come on, I've got an idea."

He grabbed the _Cabaret _book she was holding out of her hands and lead her to the piano he had seen when they walked in.

"Um, What are you doing?" Rachel mumbled when Jesse pulled her down to sit on the piano bench with him.

"'Maybe This Time' of course," Jesse stated as if it should have been obvious. "Unless you'd rather sing 'Perfectly Marvelous.'"

"Jesse-"

"Yeah, 'Maybe This Time' is way better. More iconic." Before Rachel could try and protest any further Jesse had begun to play the opening to the song.

"I didn't even know you could play the piano," Rachel hissed.

"I've got to keep somethings a surprise," Jesse smirked. "Now sing."

"No."

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her in a seemingly innocent fashion, but Rachel could read through it. She saw it for what it really was. A challenge. He was daring her not to sing. So when Rachel heard the introduction notes again, she sang.

She pretended to pay no attention to the wide grin that spread over Jesse's face when she began. Though he saw the way the corner of her mouth tipped up at his approval. He kept his eyes on the music in front of him for the most part, and he prayed that she didn't notice the notes he missed whenever he found himself looking at her instead.

Slowly, a small crowd began to gather near the piano to see who possessed the amazing vocals they were hearing throughout the store. Jesse caught a few impressed whispers, and a few whispers from people who had recognized him. As the song drew to a close, Rachel hit a final note that was enough to take anyone's breath away. Standing from the piano, Jesse quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and ran with her out of the store before he could be ambushed by any of the people who had placed his face.

"Sorry," Jesse said once they were both back in Rachel's car.

"For?" Rachel asked seemingly unfazed.

"I just yanked you from an adoring crowd to avoid being harassed. A totally selfish move on my part. You sounded incredible."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'd rather you not be trampled."

"I appreciate that," Jesse laughed. "But, really, they loved you. How could they not?"

"Maybe they were just admiring your piano playing, though you did miss a few notes here and there," Rachel commented.

"I'm a little rusty," Jesse half-lied. "I haven't gotten to play in a while."

"Though I am a skilled dancer and singer, one thing I've yet to accomplish is playing a musical instrument. I envy you for that," Rachel admitted.

"Then I'll have to teach you," Jesse smiled.

"Oh, I don't know-"

"It's easy. I promise. Not to mention you'll have the best teacher."

"I doubt even you would be able to teach me how to master the piano in one day."

"Maybe not," Jesse frowned. "I'm sure we could figure something out."

* * *

The following Wednesday, Rachel was sitting in her room doing her homework when she heard the door ring. She figured it was the food she had ordered earlier since her dads would be home late that night, so she ran down to the front door and opened it.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" a man asked. He was holding a clip board and behind him was an enormous box.

"I am," Rachel nodded.

"Great," the guy smiled. "I'm going to need you to sign for this." He handed her the clip board and she signed it with confusion before handing it back. "Cool, do you want me to bring it in?"

"Sure. But, what exactly is it?"

"A piano," the guy informed. "Here it came with a card." He handed the envelope to Rachel.

_You can't learn how to play an instrument if you don't have it. Don't freak out, consider it my investment in your future. _

_Lesson One: Go to that music store you took me to and find a beginners piano book. Study, learn, play. Next time I see you I want to hear what you've accomplished._

_Good luck,_

_Jesse_

_

* * *

_**So there's chapter four!**

**Now, time to answer some questions!  
Yes, Jesse and Rachel will end up together romantically. This would be a lame St. Berry fic if I kept them as just friends!  
It will take a little while for them to work out the relationship though. I mean they're living a few thousand miles apart, they've got the whole Jesse's famous drama, and they'll have some more stuff I'll be throwing into the mix. (Maybe a new girl/boy that draws some attention? Maybe a jealous ex? Who knows?)**

**But trust me when I say that my semi-creepy obsession with Jonathan Groff will ensure that they will end up together. I promise. For now at least... :)**

**Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse set his luggage down in the foyer in his LA home that was admittedly too big for a single teenager. But, as his publicist and manager had pointed out to him on multiple occasions, as a celebrity he was entitled to a crazy large mansion with an indoor pool and tennis courts out back. He was ready to just climb up the stairs to his insanely comfortable king-sized bed and take a nap. He should have known that taking a nap would be too easy.

He groaned when the phone rang and he ran to find the nearest one. When the caller ID read 'Gate' he was tempted not to answer. Who would possibly be visiting him now? His parents weren't coming over until tomorrow, his manager had agreed to give him two days off, and he knew he didn't have any other plans established. Shaking his head, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey man," the voice came through the line, "I heard you got home today. I must say I'm extremely disappointed you didn't call your best friend and invite him over."

"Silly me," Jesse said sarcastically. "I must have forgotten."

"That's what I figured. Anyways, let down the bridge. We've got some major catching up to do."

"Fine," Jesse said shortly and hung up. He went to the remote stationed next to his front door and hit the button that opened the gate at the front of his lawn. He walked into the kitchen to grab two Cokes, and headed back to the living room to see that his company had already made themselves at home on his couch.

"St. James," the boy said casually.

"Puckerman," Jesse smirked. "Or should I say Puckzilla?"

"Don't mock me," Puck growled and caught the Coke can Jesse tossed to him.

"Hey," Jesse smiled innocently, "I'm only calling you what you referred to yourself as in _Rolling Stone_ last week. Risky move, if I do say so myself. I thought it was a mutual celebrity decision to leave all nickname creations to Perez Hilton."

"That is exactly why you're not worthy of any nickname other than St. Jackass. Puckzilla doesn't let anyone decide things for him. Puckzilla makes his own rules. Puckzilla-"

"-needs to stop referring to himself in third person. You're starting to sound like a three-year-old. And Puckzilla? Really? That's lamer than a Justin Beiber album."

"Don't mention that disgrace to music in my presence. As a three time Grammy Award winner I find saying his name a form of blasphemy."

"His fame will be short lived," Jesse said certainly. "Poor kid, he doesn't even know what it means to know the ins and outs of Hollywood."

"Normally this is where I would point out that your probably only jealous because he bumped you back to number two on the 'Hollywood's Hottest Hair List.' But since I share a mutual disdain for him I'll let it slide."

"And I would usually throw in that you're only saying that because your jealous because the only hair you have is that landing strip you call a mohawk."

"The chicks dig the mohawk."

"Nobody has dug the mohawk since the briefly lived techno-faze sometime in the eighties, much less chicks."

"Speaking of chicks," Puck grinned mischievously, "who was that girl you took to the Tonys? You're picture was in _People _I didn't read the article-"

"Because Puckzilla doesn't do reading."

"Damn straight. But, seriously, who was she?"

"A girl I met in New York," Jesse answered vaguely.

"Right," Puck scoffed. "Like you would take a random girl from New York to the Tonys."

"She's not random. I got to know her while I was there. She's really cool, nice, funny, and she's real. I don't get much real in my life out here. Trust me, when you get to spend time with someone normal it slowly becomes an addiction."

"So the fact that she's totally hot had nothing to do with your 'friendship'?"

"Watch it, Puck."

"What? You two are just friends! It shouldn't bother you if I think that she's the kind of girl I'd like to-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright," Puck laughed slightly. "What are you, her father?"

"No," Jesse frowned. "Rachel's... different. She's someone I'd like to keep in my life, so that means I'll need to keep her as far away from you as possible."

"I get your point. New York girl is yours. No need to keep her away from me, in fact, if she means that much to you I need to meet her. If she's going to be intruding on our bro-time I need to make sure she's worthy."

"When has she ever intruded on our 'bro-time?'" Jesse asked.

"Ronnie told me you were spending yesterday and the day before in Lima, Ohio. You hate Ohio. I can only imagine you were there to visit a certain brunette."

"Remind me to get a new manager."

"So, you've got to tell me more about this chick. She's got a banging body, she's nice, and she's real. Those are all great qualities, but I know you. There's got to be something else there."

"She's a killer singer," Jesse revealed. "Amazing. Just as good as, if not better than, Barbara Streisand and Idina Menzel."

"Ah," Puck said as if he suddenly understood. "Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Jesse inquired.

"You're drawn to talent by nature," Puck laughed. "Face it, you only do movies with the best directors, you only work with some of the best actors, you only consider the best scripts, your best friend is the attractive lead singer and guitar man for the hottest rock band around, and now your new girl is a singing protege."

"Oh come on," Jesse scoffed. "That's not why I'm friends with Rachel."

"But you can't say it's not a contributing factor," Puck countered. "Face it, you're attracted to the extraordinary. But enough of this girl talk, Kings of Leon's having a party tonight before they go off on tour. You in?"

"Yeah," Jesse said distractedly. He suddenly had a lot on his mind.

* * *

By Wednesday Jesse had managed to convince himself that what Puck had said was all just to mess with his mind, something that Puck loved to do. And even if some of what Puck had said was right, it's not like it was wrong to like that Rachel had a talent? So what if her more intriguing because she could sing? There was nothing wrong with that. His whole career revolved around people who were attracted to his talent, so why should his life be any different?

When Rachel's name popped up on his cell phone screen later he was quick to answer.

"Hey," he said into his iPhone.

"Sorry to call so late," Rachel apologized.

"It's cool," Jesse replied. "You forget that it's only seven here."

"Right," Rachel laughed. "I always forget the time change."

"Evident by when you called me at eight in the morning your time Monday."

"I was just trying to make sure that you made it home okay."

"Sure you were," Jesse laughed. "I think you got a secret pleasure out of waking me up at five."

"Be that as it may, I didn't call you to banter about time zones."

"Really? I figured this was the whole reason you called."

"Shut it, St. James. So today I was doing my homework when I man came to my door with a very big package."

"I'm not sure that I want to know where this story is going," Jesse said jokingly.

"You are such a boy! Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm trying to get onto you for sending me a piano!"

"Please, you love that I sent you a piano. I bet you've already bought a lesson book."

"I have not!" Rachel protested indignantly though it sounded weak even to her.

"That's what I thought," Jesse smirked. "Anyways, no need to thank me. Like I said in the letter, just think of it as an investment in your future. As payment, in a few years when your the hottest star on Broadway I'll get to say that I was the one that gave you and taught you how to play your first piano."

"You're so infuriating!"

* * *

"I've RSVP-ed you 'Yes' for the premiere of Zac Efron's new movie tonight," Ronnie said in his usual fast speak. Jesse walked into the foyer where his voice was coming from to see his middle-aged, but still somewhat good-looking agent standing there in his usual black suit.

"Nice to see you too. My flight? It was great," Jesse said sarcastically. "Would I like to go to Zac's premiere tonight? Honestly, no. I think his acting is severely lacking. Will I go anyway? Sure." Jesse rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've missed your sarcasm about as much as I've missed seeing you wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt in the morning," Ronnie quipped. Jesse looked down at his current attire and shrugged.

"I wore it just for you."

"Enough of the banter. This is not an episode of _Gilmore Girls."_

"Whatever you say, Ace," Jesse smiled. Ronnie threw him a scowl and Jesse smiled wider. Nothing better than aggravating your manager in the morning. "Sorry, that was the last one. I swear. So, Zac premiere tonight, no more banter. Anything else?"

"Table reads start on Monday. We need to send in dressing room preferences, foods that you want on kept on set, preferred clothing brands, etcetera."

"We can take care of that later, right?" Jesse asked.

"Just email them to me by tonight. And I assume you'll need three onset passes. Two for your parents, one for Noah."

"Actually," Jesse corrected. "I'll be needing four."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**And yes... I made Puck the lead singer in a famous rock band that has yet to be named... So if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review!**

**Basically, I was thinking... Hmmm... Who would make a good friend for Jesse?**

**The first person that came to mind was John Gallagher Jr! But, alas, he's rocking it out in New York...**

**And then I was like... PUCK! :) I love Puck... **

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Rachel. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel knew who was speaking to her without turning around. She tried not to sigh, but she really didn't want to speak with Finn Hudson at the moment. Especially if it was about what she thought it was going to be.

"Sorry, Finn," Rachel lied. "I actually have to get going. I have ballet club, and part of my personal ethic includes the intention to prevent tardiness at all costs. As a future-"

"-star," Finn finished for her. "I know, but I also know that you don't have ballet club on Fridays. You've avoided me for the whole term. Fall Break starts tomorrow, and you haven't said a word to me since school started.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, closing her locker. "I thought that when you broke up with me so you could try dating Santana and Brittany and 'find your inner rockstar' we were making a mutual agreement to stay away from each other. With the exception of glee, of course. But that's in the best interest of the team, not you and me."

"Rachel!" Finn called as she began to walk away.

"Yes?" Rachel turned around, clearly aggitated.

"Look, this wasn't how I wanted this to go. I did – I did a lot of thinking over the summer, and I know that's hard to believe. The bottom line is that I shouldn't have broken up with you. While you were gone I realized that I don't care if you want to make relationship calenders or wear goofy t-shirts to my basketball games. It would all be worth it."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I don't want to lose you to him."

"And by 'him' I assume you're referring to Jesse. Finn, as I've told everyone multiple times, Jesse and I are just friends."

"So you're flying all the way out to LA for break to visit your 'just friend?'" Finn asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. He invited me, and I accepted."

"Rachel you can't just run away from us! I'm trying to fix things."

"And as much as I appreciate the effort, I'm going to have to decline. I can't be in a relationship with you. Especially not now, and maybe not ever again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack."

Without sparing Finn another glance, Rachel maneuvered around him and headed straight for the parking lot. Sliding into her car, she threw it into drive and began her journey back home.

* * *

"Are you packed?" Jesse asked the second she answered the phone.

"Just finished," Rachel smiled. "I've already put my suitcase in the trunk."

"Great," Jesse said approvingly. "The flight takes off at 10:00 you're time, so that's 7:00 my time. You should be in California by 11:30, give or take a few minutes."

"You should really let me pay for the plane ticket," Rachel said. "I'm not poor, you know."

"I know," Jesse laughed. "But, that would not be proper. I invited you, I make the payments."

"Don't expect this to work every time."

"Dully noted," Jesse replied. "Anyways, for getting picked up at the airport I have a few options."

"Let's hear them."

"Option number one, I have my chauffeur pick you up. Pros to this, Rodger will pick you up wearing a complete suit and hat combination. And, if you so request, I could possibly persuade him to hold up a white sign with 'Berry' written on it in black sharpie. It would be perfectly cliché, and people would envy you. Option number two, I come pick you up in my excessively expensive foreign car. Pros, we'll see each other sooner. Cons, I might get trampled and/or cause a riot."

"This is a very tough decision."

"See, that's what I thought. But then I found an amazing compromise. Thus, I present to you option three. Rodger waits for you in the airport; hat, suit, and all. Then, when you enter the limo that Rodger brings you to, I will be sitting in the back ready to welcome you to Los Angeles."

"I'll take door number three, Bob," Rachel laughed.

"I couldn't have picked better myself."

"As much as I don't want to get into the whole time-zone induced conversation again, I have to remind you that it is now midnight in Ohio."

"Point taken," Jesse said. "Get a good night's sleep. I have some pretty intense things planned for us tomorrow."

"Sounds ominous."

"No comment."

"Good night," Rachel said with a role of her eyes.

"Night," Jesse replied before quickly adding. "And remember get your pets spayed or neutered."

He quickly shut the phone.

* * *

"Here you are Ms. Berry," Rodger smiled as he opened door to a sleek, black limo.

"Oh, Rodger," Rachel laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rachel?" She smiled widely at the large African-American man and slid into the car.

"Amazing," Jesse said, seemingly awed. "You've already managed to wrap Rodger around your finger. How long have you known each other? Ten minutes?"

"Seven, actually," Rachel corrected. "But who's counting?"

Jesse just smirked at her and rolled his eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"I figured we'd stop by my house and let you put your stuff away," Jesse proposed.

* * *

"Wow," Rachel exclaimed. "This place is much larger than it looked on that episode of _Cribs."_

Rachel took in the spotlessness of the home. The crisp grays, blacks, and whites looked as if they had been pulled out of an expensive and exclusive home décor magazine. (Which they probably were.) The furniture was modernized with geometrical shapes in slick leathers and dark colors. The TV in the living room was an enormous flat screen hooked up to an entertainment center with so many buttons Rachel wondered if Jesse even knew how to work it.

"You saw that?" Jesse asked. Amusement lit up his gray-blue eyes, and his lip curled up at the side.

"I plan to have my own episode one day," Rachel explained. "I watch to evaluate how each celebrity did at hosting. That way I can make sure I don't make their same mistakes, and I can do better."

"Is it strange to say that doesn't surprise me?"

"No," Rachel said after a moment. "I think it just means that you know me."

"Well, now it's your turn to get to know me. Starting with getting to know my town. Today's agenda: Hollywood hotspots. But first, I'll show you to your room."

Jesse lead Rachel up the stairs and to the left hallway.

"The movie theater's in there," he informed, knocking on the first door on the left. He pointed the the room across from it. "That's the game room."

"I'm assuming you'll show me those later," Rachel interrupted.

"Of course. But, this right here-" he came to a stop at the second door on the left. "- is where you'll be staying."

He pulled the door open, and Rachel smiled. The room, like the rest of the house, was modern but instead of the normal blacks and charcoals the room was decorated with a deep purple and light grey.

"My mom designed this room," Jesse explained. "from the colors to the canopy bed. I did request the TV and stereo set, though. I took the liberty of stocking the movie shelf with _Funny Girl, Rent, _and _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_

"Not bad," Rachel smiled. "But, _The Way We Were_ is my favorite."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Put on your walking shoes, Berry. We've got places to see."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be wearing a disguise?" Rachel inquired curiously as they walked down a street that was mostly empty.

"Damn," Jesse muttered. He patted the pockets of his well-worn jeans.

"What?"

"I left my glasses with the fake nose and mustache at home." He shook his head in faux disbelief.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm merely suggesting-"

"Rach, this is Hollywood. People here are used to seeing celebrities that are just as, if not more, famous that me. If anything, I might get stopped by a tourist."

"This is so different that Ohio," Rachel sighed.

"Face it, Dorthy," Jesse smiled as they turned onto the next street. "You're not in Kansas anymore."

Rachel looked around in awe as she realized where they were. Rodeo Drive.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get an update out!**

**And to all who could pick up on my Price Is Right references I commend you!**

**Oh, and PS... Things are about to get FUNNNN:)**

**Reviewsss?**


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Jesse set their walking pace at a comfortable speed, "I know it might be a bit clichéd and maybe a tad bit too _Pretty Woman_, but I figured this would be a good place to start. This is classic California shopping at it's very best. It would be completely insulting to the entire committee of Los Angeles tour guides that I'm putting out of business by giving you the tour by myself if I did not show you here. Plus, as I've learned from my personal experience with women and the plot of the one romantic comedy I was in, all girls love shopping."

"Your talk as if you've taken girls on this very trip before," Rachel commented. Her voice was saturated with nonchalance, but a part inside of her hoped that she was the first he had done this for.

"Though I could easily be," Jesse answered her unspoken question, "I'm not a man whore. Believe it or not, Ms. Berry, but you are taking my 'shopping with a girl' virginity."

"You speak as though I should be honored."

"I would retort with a comment that I would hope would boost your admiration of me, but in the end I'm sure your response would only serve to wound my ego that has suffered from more abuse in the short time I've known you than it had in my previous years."

"Smart boy," Rachel smiled. "Though, you've seemed to have left a minor plot hole in your plan."

"Really?" Jesse asked, genuinely perplexed. "One of these stores is bound to sell animal sweaters. I'm sure-"

"Not that," Rachel frowned. "Jesse, I can't afford anything here."

"Please," Jesse scoffed. "_That's_ what your concerned about? Anything and everything is on me."

"But-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Consider it-"

"You've already used the investment in my future line for the piano."

"That's not what I was going to say," Jesse lied. He thought for a split second and quickly recovered. "You can pay me back. Trust me. In a few years, when you're a big star you'll have more than enough money. Deal?"

Rachel hesitated slightly, but sighed with resignation.

"Deal."

"Great! And speaking of that piano, I think you owe me a private concert."

Jesse smiled easily, and Rachel ducked her head in slight embarrassment.

"I'm really not all that good, but I've been working on it. I've considered dedicating a considerable amount of my spare time to perfecting my skills. Of course, my grasp on the matter would be firmer if I could apply more of my time towards the cause. Unfortunately, glee has been consuming the majority of my day. We have Sectionals coming up soon, and we _cannot_ lose."

"This glee club is really important to you," Jesse observed.

"More than important," Rachel confirmed. "I'm not going to lie. Before New Directions, I had no friends. Nobody liked me, I was just the overly dramatic freshman who didn't know how to tone down her show face long enough to see that the smile she wore everyday was fake. My social reticule level was much higher than anyone else that walked McKinley High's halls, and that's saying something. I got slushied daily. I got so used to it that I automatically bring a spare pair of clothes to school everyday."

"Slushied?" Jesse asked. She couldn't mean –

"The football players and Cheerios are known for carrying around slushies from the closest gas station in the hallway. They toss them on people they don't like to humiliate them publicly."

"That's sick!" Jesse said with a slight edge to his tone. "And nobody does anything about this? You do have a principal don't you?"

"Of course," Rachel answered. "Not that he carries much weight."

Jesse threw her a questioning look, and she continued.

"Coach Sylvester is the coach of the Cheerios. She's rash, cruel, and extremely intimidating. Not to mention ruthless, deceiving, and just plain mean. She rules everything about the school because the Cheerios are the reigning National Champions for quite a few years now. She's why the glee club has basically no budget. Which brings me back to why we really can't lose at Sectionals because if we don't win Sectionals we don't go to Regionals. If we don't go to Regionals, we can't place at Regionals. If we don't place at Regionals, Principal Figgins drops the limited school funding we already have. Thus, the end of glee club."

"Wow, Rachel. That's awful. Is there-" Jesse was suddenly cut off by a voice calling out from behind them.

"St. James!"

Rachel thought the voice sounded slightly familiar, but she followed Jesse's lead and kept walking anyway. She assumed Jesse knew it was a fan and just didn't want to be bothered, but then the voice continued.

"I know you hear me, St. Jackass. Just because you've got a lady with you doesn't mean you get to walk away from your bro!"

Jesse stopped walking, and Rachel followed suit. Before turning around, Jesse quickly spoke to Rachel in a low voice, "Just so you know, I'm apologizing for this in advance."

Rachel turned around as Jesse did and stiffled a gasp. There stood who she recognized as Noah Puckerman. Jesse had spoken about them being friends before, but she didn't register that she might meet him when she visited this week.

"Puck," Jesse said in an annoyed tone, but below his annoyance lied a hint of fondness in running into his best male friend.

"'Bout time you turned around," Puck bit back. "Fortunately for you, I don't get into fights in front of ladies."

Rachel tried to appear at ease as Puck gave her an obvious once over.

"I could pretend I don't know who you are, but I think I've got a pretty solid guess. You must be Rachel. Jesse talks about you all the time."

"I do not," Jesse muttered.

"Never shuts his mouth about you."

"I do too!"

"He's really defensive about it."

"I am not defensive!"

"See?" Puck raised his eyebrows and effortlessly ignored the growing glare being sent to him by his best friend. Instead he stuck his hand out to Rachel, and she shook it with a giggle.

"Guilty as charged," she said.

"Well," Puck said, "in that case it's nice to meet you. I would introduce myself, but I'm sure you know who I am."

"Noah right? I've heard a few of your songs," Rachel smirked. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye that caused Jesse to smile with pride.

"A few, huh? And don't call me Noah, I go by Puck."

"Of course you do," Rachel smiled. "Trust me, I understand. You think the name that your parents gave you sets you in a sea full of commonality. Thus, you've decided to set yourself apart from the norm in the form of a self applied nickname that you undoubtedly came up with while stroking your own ego. I found your last hit to be a contrived effort lacking the emotional feel that you could fathom out of some of your earlier work. I would further commend you on your success, but I'm sure that you get enough of that from the posse you only allow to hang around due to their constant remarks on your amazingness. Am I right, Noah?"

Puck stood staring at Rachel for a moment. For a split second, she wondered if she had gone too far. She was cursing herself for always having to speak her mind until Puck spoke.

"I'm not sure I understood all of what you just said, but I know an insult when I hear it. You've got spunk. More so than the wuss of a guy you're letting show you around town. She has my approval, Jesse."

"Thanks," Jesse said sarcastically. "That means so much to me."

"Shut it, St. James. If she's going to be around for awhile, I've got to get to know her."

"Meaning?" Jesse questioned.

"Let's have lunch."

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 7!**

**Chapter Eight will pick up with the Puck/Rachel/Jesse lunch date!**

**Sorry this update took so long, and sorry that it's so short!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story/PMed me about it! You guys rock! **

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

"You can try to fight me on it, but we both know that my awesomeness level is higher than your's will ever be. So, I win. Now come on."

"Noah," Rachel said, "you're level of arrogance and self-assured star power astounds me."

"Does she always talk like that?" Puck asked. He could already feel a migraine coming on. He directed his question at Jesse, who simply shrugged.

"Like what?" Jesse's body language gave off an honest feel of confusion; but Puck, after being Jesse's best friend for the majority of his life, knew better than to trust innocence from an actor. He made a mental note to breech the subject again when they were alone.

"Right," Puck said. "Well, you'll have to get used to it, Berry."

They had begun walking again, and Rachel found herself in the middle of Puck and Jesse with the latter's arm draped over her shoulder.

"We're not going to a bar, are we? Because the stress that the loud atmosphere would put on my vocal chords could cause-"

"Rachel," Jesse laughed and he heard Puck snigger, "We're eighteen. We couldn't get into a bar if we wanted to."

Rachel just lifted an eyebrow and gave Jesse a knowing look.

"Okay," he ceded. "I could probably get us into a bar, but I also promised your dads that there would be zero illegal activity while you were here."

"Gee, Jessica, I hope Rachel's parents don't find out we just j-walked!"

"Shove it, Noah."

"Not until you grow your balls, Alexander."

"Alexander?" Rachel slipped her question into the argument.

"It's my first name," Jesse explained. "Jesse's my middle name."

"Does anybody go by their real names around here?"

Jesse and Puck glanced at each other and shrugged before responding in unison, "No."

* * *

Rachel had remained oblivious to any stares while they were out on the street, but once they had entered a secluded area it felt as though all eyes were on her. Or on her company, rather.

"Mr. Puckerman and Mr. St. James," the hostess greeted with a warm smile. "We're so happy to have you join us again today. We can have your usual table ready in the back."

Rachel watched as Puck stole a quick glance at the name tag pinned on the girl's jacket. "Thank you, Hannah." Puck gave her a quick wink before heading further into the restaurant.

Jesse rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and then turned to Rachel.

"I would say after you, but I don't think you know where we're going."

"In that case," Rachel smiled. "After you."

Jesse laughed and held out his arm for Rachel to slip hers through. Jesse lead her to a table in the extreme back of the restaurant that had enough chairs and room for eight.

"We usually have some of the band with us," Jesse said answered her unspoken question. "And we prefer the back because it protects from some of the stares."

"I wonder if they ever let anyone else sit here," Rachel mused as she took the seat Jesse pulled out for her.

"Pshhh," Puck smirked. "Nobody sits at Puckzilla's table except for him and his company."

"So," Jesse said, ignoring his friend's statement, "Is this not-bar enough for you?"

Rachel looked around at the flawless décor and obvious class of the location and smiled.

"It'll do."

Jesse and Puck guided Rachel through her menu, pointing out their personal favorites and suggestions while keeping in mind Rachel's vegan status. When the waitress came around to take their order they had all settled on their individual meals, and as they sat eating their food Puck began to speak.

"Rachel, has Jesse taken you to the studio yet?"

"She hasn't even been here a whole day, Puck."

"The studio?" Rachel asked.

"I told you I was shooting a new movie. We started actual filming last week, so I thought I'd take you by the set and show you the ropes. You can check out a thrilling day of table reading, place marking, and scene shooting. Who knows? You might have to put my shared knowledge to use one day," Jesse said in way of explanation.

"Sometime soon, even," Puck threw in, and Rachel noticed a gleam of smugness seep through his gaze.

"I just thought it might be something you would be interested in," Jesse interjected quickly. "You don't have to go, but I have enough passes. I was thinking-"

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel laughed. "I would love to go! Just think of all the amazing learning opportunities I could-"

"Right," Puck interrupted. "Well, I'm so glad that the two of you are happy, but onto more serious matters." He glanced at his company across the table before continuing, "I'm thinking of shaving my mohawk."

* * *

"And once again," Jesse remarked as he held the door of his home open for Rachel, "I would like to stress the sincere apology of having to dine with Puck today."

"And I would like to stress that I meant it when I said I didn't mind. Sure, Noah's a bit... different, but I respect his talent and that translates to a respect for his company."

"So you weren't ready to smack him when he went on for ten minutes about the pros and cons of keeping the mohawk? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you twitch when he started comparing statics of how many guys actually manage to get laid with one verses without one."

"While his crude and somewhat insulting outlook on his fluid sexuality would normally come off as a disrespectful outburst much more appropriate for 'locker room talk' or some other vague form of 'bro time' where you all sit around and discuss whatever enters the male mind on those occasions, I found it-"

"Extremely annoying and totally inappropriate?"

"Ceded."

"Well," Jesse said, and a wicked grin lit up his face, "fortunately for you, I am about to make your day a whole lot more interesting."

"More interesting than lunch with a hormonal, mohawk-conflicted rockstar?" Rachel inquired with faux wonderment.

"I know," Jesse said seriously, going along with the charade. "It's going to be hard to beat, but I have yet to show you my special room."

"Special room?" Rachel remarked with a giggle. "Sounds ominous."

Jesse shrugged, "The title is a work-in-progress. The important thing is how amazing this room is, and how stoked you're going to be when I reveal it to you. Which, mind you, would come a lot faster if you didn't insist on taking every chance you can to mock me."

"It also would have come sooner if you weren't spending all this time trying to build up suspense."

"Touche."

"Lawyered."

"Fine," Jesse sighed dramatically. "Follow me."

He lead her up the stairs he had used that morning to show her her room, but instead of turning left he took a right. They passed two doors that Jesse didn't bother to explain, so Rachel assumed they were guest rooms before he settled in front of the second door on the right.

"This," he clarified, "is my room." And with a dramatic flair that only an actor could pull of without looking ridiculous, he pushed the door open.

His room was decorated much like the rest of the house. His large – probably king sized – bed was backed up to the far wall that was made entirely out of a glass window giving a far view of the Pacific Coast, and it was decorated with deep shades of navy and gray. The floors were hardwood, but the hardness was set off by a blue, grey, and black plaid rug; and an expansive bookshelf to the side filled with old books and movies with titles that Rachel had never heard of. An extremely large plasma screen filled the majority of one of the remaining walls and the other held various black and white copies of photos of Jesse with different celebrities at different events.

"Wow," Rachel said. "This is really cool."

"Wait, you thought _this _was my special room?" Jesse laughed.

"It's not?"

"Of course not. Rachel, this is where I sleep. I'm going to show you were I live."

And with that he walked over to a door Rachel had assumed lead to a closet, but when he opened it was anything but.

He grabbed her by the hand and tugged her through the threshold into what was without a doubt his "special room."

The dark walls were made up of floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with CDs, music books, and album covers from basically every band to walk the planet. And the middle of the room held what was sure to be the most extravagant, sleek, and beautiful grand piano Rachel had ever seen. It's freshly dusted ivory keys stood in sharp contrast to the deep, rich black that made the rest of the instrument, and it's perfect state was proven evidence of the importance to which Jesse held this particular item in his household.

"Who knew that Jesse St. James was such an audiophile?" Rachel mused. She moved towards the piano and sat lightly on the bench placed in front of it.

"Now you do," Jesse said as he took a place beside her and played a small – yet enticingly musical – sequence on the keys. "I will admit though, that I didn't bring you in here to reveal a deeper part of my soul."

"There's always a catch with you, isn't there?"

"Only the majority of the time," Jesse brushed off. "But, you've brought this one upon yourself."

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"Part of the terms of receiving that piano was that you had to play for me the next time we saw each other."

"Jesse, I-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it. Excuses and self-pity are for the weak and untalented. You, Rachel Berry, are none of the above. So, unless you want to further prolong the inevitable, I suggest you get to playing."

* * *

**Chapter 8? Check!**

**I know... Why are my updates taking so long?  
Senior year is something to behold...  
My life has consisted of college applications, mandatory social gatherings, dance, and various activities that have kept me from presenting this installment of my story to you fine people...  
And, on top of that, my original Chapter 8 was completely different than this and I was going to post it like 3 days ago, but then I realized that I didn't like it, so I completely re-wrote it!  
****Trust me... this one is much better. **

**I, rogan4evur, promise to get out Chapter 9 with a faster pace than that of which the one before it came.**

**So it is written... So it shall be.**

**Anywayssss... Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

When Rachel had finished her piece, she pulled her hands off the keys and hung her head.

"Aw," Jesse cooed. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Not _that _bad?" Rachel frowned. "It was awful! I'm terrible."

"You're not terrible," Jesse contradicted. "I'm positive that you had at least fifty-six percent of that piece right."

"A fifty-six is a failing grade, Jesse! You just called me a failure."

"Did I say fifty-six?" Jesse backtracked quickly. "I meant sixty-five. Did I ever tell you that I'm dyslexic? True story. I used to have to have my agent read my scripts to me, and one time-"

"Stop," Rachel whined. "We both know you're not dyslexic, and even if you were it doesn't effect you're talking."

"Fine," Jesse said. "But, seriously, that wasn't bad. You've got to lighten up on yourself. You've only been playing for a few months, and you're self taught."

"How long did it take for you to master the piano?" Rachel demanded.

"Point taken, but you can't just give up!"

"Give up?" Rachel's frown deepened. "I don't give up. I am simply admitting defeat to the foreseen conclusion that piano is just not the instrument for me."

"Then we'll make it the instrument for you," Jesse insisted.

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"I refuse to be the one person who made Rachel Berry admit defeat. Not gonna happen. I'll give you lessons for the rest of the week and then give you stuff to work on until you come back."

"Thanks," Rachel muttered. She had to admit that the relief that came from not having to admit to inadequate skills took a load from her shoulders.

"No problem," Jesse grinned. "You're dream is to be one of the best, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Right. Well, I'm just trying to help you turn those dreams into _inevitabilities._"

Rachel smiled brightly, and Jesse laughed.

"But don't think I'm going soft on you. I'm going to have you running scales until you're fingers beg you to cut them off."

"As much as I feel a deep, personal need to have that serious connection with the detachment of my fingers, I'm afraid it will have to wait. I promised my dads I would call before the day was over to ensure them that I'm fine. I'm sure they're both freaking out by now."

"Using your get out of jail free card this early in the game, Berry? I must say I'm a tad disappointed. But, I digress. There's a house phone on your bedside table if you want to use it."

"Thanks," Rachel said again, and she headed off to her room.

Jesse, assuming that the talk with her dads would last for a while, went ahead and pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for any missed messages. He noticed 2 new texts both from the almost ever present contact, Ronnie.

_I got the audition set up, and they're really excited for it. -R_

_I hope you're not playing me, Jesse. This is a big opportunity, and I pulled some major strings. I'll have the script in your mailbox by tomorrow morning._

Jesse smiled at the first message, but it faltered slightly at the second. _Managers... _He thought over his word choices before responding.

_You can trust me, Ronnie. I've never been so sure of anything in my life._

Jesse placed his phone back into his pocket and stood from the piano bench. He wandered out into the hallway where he could here rachel talking enthusiastically to either of her dads from her room, and smirked slightly to himself. He trudged down the steps and into the kitchen where he began to pull out the ingredients from his cupboards to make spaghetti.

* * *

He was over halfway done with the meal when Rachel made her presence known from behind him.

"Sorry," Jesse said as he turned around at her subtle, and cliché, grunt. "I hope you like Italian because, one, I already started making it; and, two, spaghetti is the only thing I know how to make."

"You don't mean to say that I, Rachel Berry, have been let in on the one fault of the omnipotent Jesse St. James?"

"I hardly call a lack of culinary skills a fault. I simply have never been able to take the time to learn more than what I currently offer. Given the proper training, I'm sure I could give Bobby Flay a run for his money in one of those "Throw Down" shows."

"So humble."

"Pot and kettle."

"Sustained."

Rachel helped Jesse finish cooking, and they managed to only throw spaghetti noodles at each other once... each. And, after assuring Rachel that there was nothing anti-vegan involved with any of his ingredients, they sat at the "breakfast table" and began to eat.

"So," Jesse began, "How are you liking LA?"

"It's amazing," Rachel sighed. "So much better than Lima, but then again, what isn't?"

"Safe to say you don't hold a tight grip on the theory that there's no place like home?" Jesse asked.

"You could say that," Rachel nodded. "Not to say that I don't love my dads and what they've provided me with because I do. Lima's not all that bad either. I do have glee, and that's at least something to keep me in the spotlight. I like to look as my suppressed life as a great background story. Someday, I'll get to tell millions of how I grew up in Smalltown, USA and worked my way to the top. Nothing warms the fans like an upward climb against the odds."

"Understandable," Jesse agreed. "But if you were given the opportunity right now to get a start on all those dreams of yours, would you take it?"

"Would I take it?" Rachel repeated. "Absolutely. Fame's first to me, and I know better than to give up any opportunity that comes along that could help me get there."

"So you're saying you would be interested in started your career now?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, and their was slight confusion in her tone. "I feel like I just stumbled into the Spanish Inquisition. What's with all of the hypothetical questioning?"

"It's not hypothetical."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a television series in development right now that just got picked up for a pilot. Given, obtaining a pilot doesn't guarantee that the show will get picked for a season, but I've heard a lot about the prospect of it. I've worked with some of the writers before, and my manager knows the producer. If they do it right, it could be a big hit. Huge, even," Jesse explained. His eyes twinkled slightly, and her interest peeked.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I got you an audition."

"Are you serious?"

"The show's about a girl who wants to make it big on Broadway. It'll film here in Hollywood, on the Paramount lot where I spend a good bit of time. And it will do occasional, on location shooting in New York. It's mostly an acting gig, but there's some singing in it too. They're looking for unknowns with outstanding talent. This could be an enormous chance for you. It's not often that promising prospects like this go for new comers, but Ronnie called up some people. Bottom line, you've got an audition in a month."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. Ronnie's going to drop the audition script off tomorrow morning. I can run some lines with you, help you pick out an audition song, or whatever else you need. You can take it all home, and I'll pay for you to fly back out next month."

"Jesse," Rachel said, "this is huge. I don't know what to say."

"Then just say yes. Come on, Rach, this is your dream. A successful TV series can open the door to so much more."

"I- I can't. I mean, I want to. But, I can't. How do you- What am I even supposed to-"

"Rachel," Jesse interrupted, "I'm not asking you to do this on your own. I've done hundreds of auditions. I know how this kind of stuff works. This kind of chance comes along once in a lifetime. And to succeed in this business you have to be ready to grab it whenever it does. So, are you ready, or aren't you?"

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Jesse watched Rachel's facial features change with her thoughts. Her eyebrows pushed together a final time, and her lips pursed for a split second before she answered.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Chapter Nine this quick? Promise kept.**

**Okay, so I know it's short, but it's really just a filler chapter to get me where I've been headed with this story all along.**

**Oh, the things I have in store for you my fair readers!**

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you understand? I want this more than anything! I didn't move out her to just idle by! I gave up everything because I'm serious about this! I'm willing to fight for it! I'll do anything!" The raw emotion in her voice reverberated off the walls and made an emotional echo across the room.

"When are you going to get it? You're not in the mediocre town anymore! Look around! Everyone here wants exactly what you think will just be handed to you! Sure, you've got talent. And, yeah, you're willing to go the distance to get to where you want to be, but there's a point where this goes from a passion to an obsession! You've more than passed that line. I promised I'd stand back until this was causing more hurt than it was good. This is that time!" He threw back with equal passion. He felt the familiar burn in his throat that came from yelling.

Tears built up in her eyes before she responded softly. "I don't know how to stop. I have to make it. If I don't, I'll just be exactly what everyone always said I would be. I _can't_ let that happen."

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "I understand."

She cracked a small smile, "And scene."

He dropped his dramatic stature and returned her smile. "That was amazing. Outstanding, even. It was so real. All that emotion, it's like it's been bottled up in there your whole life. I can't believe you started crying. It took me months to pull out tears on demand. Rachel, you're really good."

"It wasn't to forced? I thought it came out a little fake towards the middle," Rachel frowned. She walked over and took a seat next to Jesse on the couch.

"Rachel," he laughed. "Trust me. If I thought it sounded insincere, I would tell you. I also wouldn't waste my breath giving you false hopes. I think you actually have a legitimate shot at getting this role."

"Can we run it again?" Rachel asked shyly.

"From the top," Jesse smirked, "and... action!"

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a gush of sight-seeing, line running, and song choosing. Before Rachel knew it, it was Saturday morning and time for her to head back to Ohio. Though, Rachel felt a small bit of assurance over her sadness knowing that she would be returning in a little over thirty days.

When Jesse had hugged her goodbye outside his house he had whispered to her quietly that he would see her soon. So, with a slightly elated spirit and a stronger confidence, Rachel climbed into the limo, throwing a gleeful, "I'll be back" over her shoulder with a smirk that grew to a grin as she heard Jesse laugh before Rodger shut the door.

* * *

Walking into school the following Monday was still slightly nerve wracking. Like before, Rachel had abstained from using her phone while in California. So, when she turned it on Sunday night and saw the 20 missed messages, she knew that, once again, she would have quite a number of questions to answer. Not to mention having to deal with all of the comments that were bound to be drawn to her from a certain male acquaintance concerning her wardrobe. Today, instead of her usual skirt-blouse-sweater combo, she wore the most expensive pair of jeans she had ever owned and a deep purple t-shirt that held the I heart LA logo. Both of the from mentioned had been purchased for her by one Jesse St. James. After which, he had proceeded to dare her to wear them both to school as soon as she returned. At first, she had refused, telling him that her wardrobe was just one of the many ways she was establishing her signature. He had retorted that part of being a star is pushing your boundaries. So, she had ceded.

The stares that had halted a few days after her first return were back, but this time she embraced the extra attention and allowed her self to put an extra skip in her step as she walked down the halls. Again, nobody approached her throughout her classes, but nobody had slushied her either. And then glee came around...

"Halt it, Berry." Rachel heard when she stepped into the choir room.

"Welcome back to you too, Kurt," Rachel delivered with a smile.

"That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked.

"I like your sweater," Rachel added. She continued walking and took her normal seat in the front row. Kurt was quick to take the seat beside her, and Quinn moved down to the one on her other side.

"I see you've rethought some clothing choices," Kurt mused. He gave Rachel's outfit a once-over before commenting again. "I suppose a certain boy toy of yours wouldn't have anything to do with the sudden change in prejudice."

"Part of being a star is learning to expand from your routines," Rachel recited perfectly.

"I'm sure that's what it is," Quinn nodded. "But, seriously, how was California?"

"Amazing," Rachel sighed. "Everybody is just so confident and calm there. The views are gorgeous and-"

"Stop before you make me drool," Mercedes said, making her presence known from the row behind them. "Girl, I wish I could have been there."

Kurt and Quinn muttered their agreement.

"Do you think you'll go back?" Tina asked from her seat beside Mercedes.

"I am," Rachel responded. "Next month, actually."

"For how long?" Kurt asked. His interest peaked again.

"It depends," Rachel replied vaguely.

"On what?" Quinn pressed.

"If you must know," Rachel sighed. "I have an audition for a TV series."

The other three stayed silent in shock before Mercedes found her voice.

"Which one?"

"It's not a show yet," Rachel explained. "It just got picked up for a pilot, but they're having to recast the female lead and a few other roles. I'm not supposed to say anything else about it."

"Rachel that's-" Tina began with a genuine smile.

"Horrible." Kurt finished. The others gave him confused looks, so he continued. "If you get the part, you'll have to move to California. If you're in California, you'll have to withdraw from New Directions. And, as much as I have to admit it, we can't win Regionals without you. If we don't win Regionals, we lose our funding and glee club is over. Next thing you know, we're all back on the bottom while you're off living the good life in Hollywood."

Rachel froze for a few seconds. She honestly hadn't thought about her leaving having any affect on any of the team. She felt a bit of guilt seep into the excitement she had been thriving off of before.

"Look," Rachel said once she had decided on how to reply, "I'm not even sure if I'll get the role. We all know that the chances are slim to none, and while I have faith in my talent, I know that the odds are piled against me. This is my shout, though. How many of these am I going to get? If I don't get the role, then I'll be right back here ready to play my part in our Regionals victory. If I do get the role, I'm sure that Mercedes can serve as the powerhouse you need to come out on top."

"Whatever you say, Rachel," Kurt sighed. "I just hope this doesn't turn into something bad for all of us."

"Sorry guys," Mr. Shuester greeted as he walked in the room a few minutes late. "I was straightening out some stuff with Figgins. We've I was trying to get us some leeway with the whole placing first at Regionals bit, but he's not willing to move. That's okay though, because I believe in all of you, and I think that with all twelve of you giving this your all we can do this."

"All twelve of us," Kurt repeated.

Rachel sunk into her seat.

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel, I know you can hear me," Finn called to the retreating figure in front of him.

Rachel reluctantly came to a stop in the deserted hallway and turned to face her ex.

"Yes, Finn?"

He didn't answer until he had caught up with her and stood before her. "Um," he faltered before finishing his thought, "Mr. Shue said that we should start brain storming for our Regionals list. I thought maybe we could get together after school sometime and throw some ideas around."

"I don't-"

"I know that I really screwed things up between us, but I thought that you would always be willing to be friends. That's all I want, Rachel. I promise. I have no alterated motives."

"Ulterior," Rachel corrected automatically.

"Right," Finn nodded. "Well I have none of those, I swear."

"Okay," Rachel sighed.

"Okay?" Finn repeated. Shock showed on his features. He had truly thought it would take more than a mispronounced promise to get her to talk to him again.

"Okay," Rachel confirmed. She gave him a small smile that came off a little forced. "I have ballet this afternoon, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's great," Finn grinned.

Rachel nodded before turning and continuing her journey to the parking lot.

* * *

When she arrived home from ballet, Rachel headed straight to the living room and situated herself in front of the piano. She pulled out the music book that Jesse had leant her from his expansive collection and turned to the first page where a note fell into her lap.

_Glad to see you're actually using this. _

_Just follow what I told you to do before you left, and you'll be fine._

_If you get really stuck or frustrated, you know how to call me._

_-Jesse_

Rachel felt a smile tug at her face, and she reached for her phone. She dialed the now familiar number, and waited for him to answer.

_I can just practice later..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10! **

**Once again... it's not too terribly long... But, I did manage to update it quickly! **

**How you might ask?**

**I'll tell you! **

**Once there was a girl in Manhattan, who attends what is probably an extremely over priced private school, who got the flu from said private school. The former mentioned girl is now bed ridden for a few days with nothing to do but call for food and lay around in extremely comfy pajamas, sneeze, watch old movies, cough, watch reruns on day time television, wipe her watery eyes, type up some new chapters, sleep, do makeup work as it is emailed to her, and sleep some more! The End:)**

**Anyways... I've got some questions from readers to answer!**

**1) Some drama will be coming along soon!  
2) Rachel will or will not get the role.  
3) Rachel and Jesse WILL end up together romantically. I promise. I really, truly promise. I, much like our sixteenth president, cannot tell a lie.**

**Thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday afternoon found Rachel and Finn sitting in the living room of the Berry household.

"I didn't know you played the piano," Finn said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had began after they both had taken a seat on the couch. He stared at the instrument with question.

"It's a recent development," Rachel explained.

"Oh."

Silence.

"So," Rachel began once she had her fill of quiet, "Mr. Shue wanted us to come up with ideas for Regional numbers. I've given it some thought, and I do know a little about what we should do. Obviously, because our performance has to last six minutes, we should do a combination of three related songs. We need a mix of tempos, also. So, the only way to arrange that would be to have a ballad, then an up-tempo number, and then close with something that's a mixture of both. The last song should be motivational and poignant. It needs to be something that we can all relate to so the true emotion can show through our musical performance."

"Sounds good," Finn nodded. He honestly wasn't sure what half of Rachel had just said meant, but he figured she would know about this kind of thing. Honestly the set list for Regionals wasn't the first thing on his mind.

"I suppose that the ballad needs to be a duet between the two of us," Rachel continued.

As her ramblings continued, Finn found himself less and less focused on what she was saying and more and more focused on why he had really asked if they could get together after school. He wasn't a complete idiot, Finn knew that he was only going to get so many shots at this, and waiting wasn't really an option considering there seemed to be a growing chance of someone else snatching her up. So, once again, he acted upon his first instinct and interrupted her with three words.

"I love you."

Rachel's reply was immediate and almost automatic, "I love Jesse..."

* * *

"You and Berry are getting pretty close," Puck commented lightly. Jesse and himself were lounging in Jesse's trailer waiting for him to be called to set.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "I guess we are."

"You guess you are?" Puck laughed. "Dude, you got her an audition for a freakin' TV show."

"She deserves it," Jesse responded indignantly. "She's really talented. You should have heard her run lines with me the other day. I haven't seen that kind of emotion out of an actress in a long time."

"Let's not forget that you hadn't even heard her act until after you booked the audition."

"I just had this feeling-"

"All I'm saying is that I've never seen you do anything this wussed-up for a girl. And as your best friend-"

"I've never said you're my best friend-"

"As you're best friend, it's my job to make sure that you don't make a complete ass out of yourself to a girl that might not even love you back."

"Puck that's – wait, did you just say love?"

"Um," Puck frowned. "Yeah."

"Love?" Jesse laughed. "Puck, I'm not in love with Rachel."

"I'm pretty sure you are, man. Puckzilla is never wrong."

"You thought the Colts were going to win the Super Bowl last year."

"Well, yeah," Puck sighed. "But only because Peyton Manning is beast."

"You thought that suggesting Jack Daniels as a name for my cousin's baby _girl_ was a good idea."

"She only smacked me once. Twice if you count her husband."

"My point being that you've been wrong before."

"Dude-"

"And I can assure you I am not in love with Rachel Berry. We're just friends," the conviction with which Jesse delivered left no room for argument, and lucky for the both of them the Stage Director called Jesse to set at that moment.

* * *

Finn frowned, "Just last week you were telling me that you and him were 'just friends.'"

"Finn," Rachel addressed, though it was obvious her mind was in another place, "I think it'd be best if you left."

"Fine," he snorted and without another word he stormed out the front door.

Rachel didn't even think about how rude it was of him to slam the door, or how he had no right to be angry with her. Her thoughts were centered around what she had just blurted out.

_I love Jesse..._

Where did that even come from? What could have possibly made her say that out of all the different ways she could have let Finn down? It was crazy, stupid, and – unless...

No. No, she could not be in love with Jesse St. James! Sure, he was probably her best friend, but they hadn't known each other _that _long. And, yeah, he could be really sweet, but he was also overly confident. Sure, he seemed to understand her better than anyone else ever had, but... but-

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered. Suddenly it was all clear to her and her thoughts zoomed in on the one truth that she had been refusing to let herself see.

_I love Jesse..._

_

* * *

_

For the remainder of the evening, Rachel buried herself in school work refusing to let herself acknowledge what she had discovered earlier. She wasn't giving Jesse a second thought, but when her phone rang at eight she found that it wasn't something she could avoid forever.

"Hello?" She answered and waited for his voice to come over the line.

"Hey!" Jesse responded with enthusiasm and without detected the slightly off tone that she had used. "You said you'd call me after you met with Finn and tell me what songs you had decided on for Regionals. I figured you just forgot."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said lamely. "I guess I did." She silently cursed herself for how stupid it made her sound.

"So..."

"What?"

"What songs did you pick?" Jesse expanded. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"No, no. I'm fine. Um... we actually didn't pick out anything."

"You're telling me that you were given the opportunity to develop the perfect set list by yourself and didn't come up with anything? I repeat, are you okay?"

"Our session was deemed unproductive due to a certain outburst that resulted in awkward tension that could have had an undesired outcome on said developing set list," Rachel hoped that her wording would keep him from asking for specifics.

"Wow," Jesse said. "What exactly did this outburst consist of?"

Rachel sighed but ultimately decided giving in would be easier than trying to divert his interest. "Finn told me that he loved me."

"Oh," was Jesse immediate response, but he quickly added more. "_Oh. _Wow... Um... What did you say?"

"I told him I thought it would be best if he left," Rachel replied. It was only a half lie... She _did_ say that. She was only omitting what wasn't necessary.

"I'm sorry that happened... No wonder you seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded though she knew he couldn't see it. "It was just really unexpected. Just yesterday he was saying that all he wanted was friendship, and then today he just tells me that he loves me. I don't understand why he can't just make up his mind. I know that I don't want to pursue a romantic relationship with him, so why can't he respect that?"

"I get what you mean," Jesse agreed. "It seems like everyone has bought into some notion that guys and girls can't just be friends. I mean today Puck started talking about how I was apparently in love with you."

"Really?" Rachel responded with a forced laugh.

"Really. I had to explain to him that we don't have romantic feelings for each other. What's so weird about just wanting to be friends with the opposite gender?"

"Beats me," Rachel frowned though the false humor in her voice came through perfectly. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework to finish, so I have to go. I'll talk to you later though. Okay?"

"Um, yeah that's-"

But she had hung up before he could finish his sentence.

So that night a very emotionally stressed girl and a very confused boy went to bed 2,000 miles apart.

* * *

**So now Chapter 11 has been completed...**

**And the drama can now begin:)**

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

To say things at school the rest of the week was awkward would be a major understatement.

Finn had refused to really acknowledge Rachel in glee club which lead to unneeded tension to an already anxiety ridden team, and to make things worse, Kurt had let Rachel's pending audition slip during Thursday's rehearsal. This, of course, only served to make Finn more angry with her and put more stress on New Directions.

And to top it all off, Rachel still hadn't spoken to Jesse since she had hung up on him Tuesday. She was aware that she would have to stop ignoring his texts and phone calls soon, especially since it was now Friday, and she had yet to respond to one. Even the ones that inquired about her health and well-being.

His voicemail had left the biggest mark, though.

"Hey, Rachel. It's me... again. Um, I'm not really sure what's going on or why you're not answering the phone, but it'd be really great if you called me back. You're not sick, are you? If you are I hope you get better soon. You might want to keep rehearsing your lines, though. I'm really excited to hear how much better you've gotten when you come back. And uh- Okay, look, I'm just going to say it. Did I do something or say something to make you mad at me? 'Cause if I did, I probably wasn't thinking, and I'm really sorry. I – uh – I really miss talking to you, and I've got some things I want your opinion on. So, if you could just call me back, send a letter, morse code, throw out a smoke signal, or send a carrier pigeon, that would be great. I guess I'll let you go... Sorry for the lameness of this message. Talk to you later... I hope..."

That had been left Thursday night, and Rachel still hadn't worked up the courage to dial his number. Though a few times she had gotten six – nine if you count the area code – digits in before flipping her phone shut and finding a new distraction. Frankly, Rachel wasn't sure if she'd find the courage anytime soon, or even before she had to leave for LA in three weeks. There were just too many thoughts and emotions plaguing her thoughts to consider.

Of course, a rational side of Rachel knew that you couldn't just avoid someone until you saw fit. Truthfully she should have been expecting what was to come that afternoon as she stood at her locker after post-school glee club gathering up the books she would need to take home. She was the only one of the team left in the school, so she gathered her things quickly and headed to the parking lot expecting to see her lone car sitting in one of the far off parking spots. Boy was she wrong...

The entire glee club – excluding Finn, Rachel observed, was surrounded around a small area of space. Without even glancing at the silver sports car or listening to the smooth tenor voice that was politely answering questions from her peers, Rachel knew what – or who – they were gathered around. Jesse.

Deciding to let her presence be known to her clearly distracted teammates, Rachel settled on what she thought would be an appropriate greeting.

"Jesse!" she called with a perfectly measured amount of enthusiasm. New Directions broke apart slightly to turn and face her. As they did they formed a small gap where, as Rachel had predicted, Jesse came into view. He stood with his normal confident stature. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his artfully roughed-up blue jeans. The sleeves of his navy blue button up shirt were rolled neatly to reveal his fit forearms, and the Ray Bans he had been wearing when they met rested in front of his eyes. The casualness of the outfit was balanced by how much Rachel knew it had to have cost and the leather dress shoes he seemed to wear with everything.

When he spotted her, he smiled and removed his sunglasses as he carelessly threw them into the drivers seat through the open door of his car.

"'Bout time you got here," he said with a lazy grin. Rachel felt her heart beat speed up, only serving to confirm the feelings she had for him.

"Dramatic entrances are kinda my thing."

"Should've known," Jesse laughed, and suddenly the rest of New Directions felt as if they were intruding upon something private. One by one they trickled off to their cars feigning a nonchalance about being in the presence of a movie star. Finally, only Kurt was left. He walked past Rachel on his way to leave and whispered a suggestive "We'll talk about this later." into her ear before he, too, left the parking lot leaving her and Jesse alone.

Jesse's smile dropped slightly, but his tone remained mostly light. "I'll meet you at your house?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and offered her own small smile in return before walking off to her own car.

* * *

When they both arrived at the Berry residence driveway, Rachel led the way to the front porch and unlocked the door to the empty house. Jesse followed her inside, and after insuring her that he didn't want anything to eat or drink, they sat down on the living room couch. Without warning, Jesse leant towards her and placed his hand on her forehead.

Confused, Rachel asked, "Jesse, what are you doing?"

He removed his hand and answered her, "Checking to see if you have a fever, which you don't. I don't see in broken bones, I don't think you have amnesia, you don't seem to have any life-threatening illnesses-"

"What are you getting at?" Rachel asked, although she knew.

"I'm not getting at anything," he said innocently. "I'm merely pointing out all the reasons that you could have called me back."

"I'm sorry," she apologized and a strong bit of of sincerity was attached to her words, but still the more stubborn, drama-craving side of her was a tad mad at him for seeming so upset over something she had only done because of something he had said.

"I was really worried about you," Jesse frowned. Rachel detected a bit of agitation in his tone, and she found all the pent up emotions from the past few days come out in her next retort.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know that calls from your _only friends_ meant that much to you."

Jesse stared at her blankly for a second before registering what she had said. His eyes widened and he bit back with an equal amount of disdain, "Please. You know as much as I do that I like talking to you everyday. And, quite frankly, you like talking to me. I don't understand why you couldn't just call me, text me, or something."

"I got all of that from your voicemail," Rachel mocked.

"Oh, so me checking on your well-being is comical now?"

"Only when the day before you practically spelled out to me the little value you place on our 'friendship.'"

"Stop saying it like that!"

"Saying what how?"

"Friendship like it's some dirty word. That's what we are Rachel, we're friends. I thought we established that, but maybe you're right. I mean _friends _call each other. _Friends _don't let their _friends _leave twenty-some-odd messages without returning any of them. _Friends-"_

"Why are you so worked up over this?" Rachel bit out.

"I told you already-"

"You were 'worried' about me," Rachel scoffed before he could finish. "I don't buy that anymore than I'd buy one of Noah's stupid 'Bro Rules.' So why does it really matter? I was going to call you!"

Both of them were standing by now. Rachel wasn't sure what exactly it was that was making her provoke him like this, but after spending the past few days at the bottom of her emotional state, it felt good to poor some of the confusion and under-surfaced anger on someone else. Surprisingly, fighting felt relieving. Fighting seemed to be just what she needed right now.

"It matters because I care about you!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Is that really so hard to believe?" Jesse asked incredulously. He, too, wasn't sure where all of this snarling was coming from, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to stop it.

"It is when only three nights ago you were denying any chance of ever having any feelings toward me other than the general platonic ones of friendship."

"Is that what all this is about? You were complaining about how Finn couldn't except that you only wanted to be friends with you! I was trying to support you. I was telling you everything I thought you wanted to hear!"

"Oh, so you were lying to me?"

"No-"

"Acting, then?"

"No! I wasn't lying and I wasn't acting. I meant what I said. We're friends. Best friends, even. At least we were this time last week. The bottom line is that you're yelling at me over something that I didn't know would make you mad. If it really upset you this much you should have – Oh, gee... I don't know – Called me!"

Their breaths were coming out staggered, and both of them held fierce looks on their faces. Neither seemed ready to back down, so Rachel kept going.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not obligated to call you every five minutes."

"I never said you were my girlfriend," Jesse frowned. The last statement had caught him off guard, but he didn't let the edge slip from his voice.

"Exactly," Rachel shrugged. "Which brings me back to why you have no right to be so-"

But, Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence because suddenly two arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against a solid chest who's heart was beating rapidly like those that have been fueling a fight often do. The lips of the aforementioned closed over hers, effectively ending their argument. For now...

* * *

**Chapter 12? Done, done, and done.**

**The following message has been approved for all audiences who don't mind minor spoileresque info:**

**Don't get too terribly excited... They're not exactly together yet. Let's just say that Rachel and Jesse will be walking a very thin - if not dangerous - line for a little while... If you catch my drift.**

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Jesse's hands were still entangled in Rachel's dark waves when he finally detached his mouth from hers. He didn't precisely know what had possessed him to pull her to him as he did. He only really knew that angry Rachel was crazy attractive, and fighting with Rachel was hot, and yelling at each other had been a major turn on. And with all the contradictory thoughts running through his head, the only thing Jesse could say was:

"This is a bad idea."

And it was... or he thought it was. Honestly, the intense and amazing feelings that came from their kiss had other opinions coming in from left and right. He hadn't kissed a girl for himself in a long time – his most recent make-outs had been for scenes in a romance that was already plotted out for him. And, as an actor, he knew how to tell real feelings from fiction ones. Those feelings coursing through him after kissing Rachel were as real as anything in his life had been in a long time.

And that was really what terrified Jesse the most because if there was one thing he had a talent for, other than acting and playing the piano, it was fucking up the things that meant something to him.

So maybe that's why acting came so easily to him. He truly had mastered what most struggling in the field had problems with. To be an actor, you have to be able to morph into someone else. You have to be able to become someone entirely different than who you are and do so in a convincing matter. To do this you have to leave everything – and everyone – in your real life outside of the profession. To some this would be challenging, but Jesse found it easier to just lay down his real life and pick up another one. Sometimes, he even forgot to pick up the real stuff on his way off set. Detachment was something Jesse could always handle. At least, it used to be... but right now, Jesse could practically feel the ties that were pulling him closer and closer to the girl he was so certain was no more than a friend.

So when Rachel said, "This is a _really_ bad idea," the ties only seemed to constrict him more and pull harder because before he could tell himself to stop, he was kissing her again.

This time it was her hands that wandered into his hair while his slipped down to her lower back.

When he pulled away again, Jesse said, "Okay, now we _have _to stop."

They didn't...

But when they finally did several minutes later, they both had flushed faces, a dismay of hair, pounding hears, and a very important discussion ahead.

So, with a knowing glance at each other, they retook their seats on the couch making sure to keep a proper level of distance between them.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips quickly. Rachel straightened her shirt and tried to return her hair back to how it had looked before their rendezvous. And once they were out of distractions, Rachel spoke.

"What just happened."

A light smirk graced Jesse's face before he replied, "I think we both know what just happened." His voice, unlike his features, held no humor.

Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Jesse mumbled and then he let his voice rise back to a normal level. "Obviously we just crossed a line I didn't even think we were standing near."

"And now we have to figure out where it leaves us," Rachel finished.

Rachel's feelings were running ramped in her mine after the recent events. Kissing Jesse had felt better than kissing Finn ever had. If felt better than going to the Tonys and landing an audition for a TV series. It felt like the climax of a Nicholas Sparks novel – the end of a Barbara movie. It felt fearless and perfect.

It did to her, at least. But, if there was one thing she could detect in Jesse's eyes, it was fear.

"This doesn't have to change anything," Jesse frowned. Rachel could sense a bit of desperation in his tone that he was trying vainly to conceal. "I really shouldn't have done that, so I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I want to be around you for... sexual relations... So, if you can forget about how ungentlemanly I've acted today, I can promise it won't happen again. And, sorry about the fight. You're right, I over reacted."

Rachel took in the sincerity of his words and the ego-bruising it must have taken to say them. And before her heart could tell her not to, she found herself sighing and giving him a tiny smile.

"What fight?"

* * *

Things after that had pretty much gone back to normal. Rachel's dads came home not to long after, and they had told them that Jesse had flew in to help Rachel some more with her lines. While they ate dinner they stayed on neutral topics, and conversation flowed smoothly and comfortably. Only Rachel and Jesse knew about the emotional burdens they were currently carrying, and they didn't even let it show to one another.

* * *

After dinner, Rachel had dismissed herself to go take and shower. Rachel's dads told Jesse he could have the guest room, so he went up there to get settled. He had just finished slipping into his sleepwear when he heard his phone start vibrating from where he had placed it on the nightstand. Groaning when he read the name, he hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you? I've got two invites to Mary Kate and Ashley's after party for the premiere of their clothing line! I've been calling your house all day!" Puck's excited, yet somewhat annoyed, voice exclaimed.

"I can't go," Jesse answered flatly.

"Great! I'll have the car – I'm sorry. Did you just say you _can't_ go?"

"Yeah," Jesse sighed.

"You're kidding, right? What could possibly be keeping you from attending what is going to be a majorly kick-ass party?"

Jesse took a deep breath and prepared for what was sure to be the retort before he answered. "I'm in Lima."

"Dude, like I said before, you're officially a jackass."

"I know," Jesse finally admitted. "I know, and it gets worse."

"How?"

"We kissed."

"No way! You got a piece of Berry, man-"

"No, Puck," Jesse groaned. "This is not a good thing."

"Not a good thing? I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Think about it, St. James. You just said that making out with a hot chick _wasn't _a good thing. I think we both know what that means."

"Explain it to me."

"You're in love with Berry."

Puck waited for a retort, but the only reply he got was the sound of a dial tone.

* * *

Rachel had a lot to think about.

Which is really why she had lied and said she was going to take a shower while she really sat on her bed locked in her room trying to sort out the days events.

Jesse had come all the way from California to see why she wasn't returning his calls.

He had risked being mobbed by her glee club so he could meet her at school.

He had gotten royally pissed off when she wouldn't give an explanation for remaining MIA for three days.

And during the middle of a fight, he had kissed her.

Repetitively.

She ran the facts over and over in her head. The first conclusion she came to was ridiculous.

She tried again.

Same answer.

And when she ran them through the third time with the same results, she knew that she had to be right.

Jesse St. James was in love with her.

And she was going to make him realize it.

* * *

That night as they sat together at the piano with Jesse playing and Rachel singing both laughed there way through every song. Neither could conceal a smile, and both could easily mark it as one of the best moments they had had together.

So, when Rachel had gotten up to retrieve another song book for her room, Jesse pulled his phone out and typed a message to Puck.

_Yeah... I think I am..._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 is now complete! **

**And it brings with it some questions for the future...**

**Questions you'll have to wait for the answers to:)**

**Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Quinn!"

Quinn Fabray almost kept walking when she heard the voice calling out to her from down the hall; but, against what she usually would have done in the circumstance, she turned and waited for the voice's owner to catch up to her.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked, though it didn't come out as bitchy as she had hoped it would.

"Look," Rachel sighed, "I know you and I are definitely not the _best _of friends, but I figure with our shared love of-"

"Cut to the point, man-hands."

"I need a makeover, and we all saw how it went when I asked Kurt to help me before. That can't happen again, and, believe it or not, I don't have a hoard of people in this school that would be willing to help me in this predicament. And while you don't particularly -"

"Okay, stop," Quinn commanded. "I honestly don't know what makes you think that I – of all people – would be the one to help you out. _But_," she said before Rachel could interject, "I suppose I could offer my superior sense of fashion to the less fortunate. After all, it would be a favor to the whole student body. I only have one condition. Why exactly do you want this?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I have a very important audition coming up in a mere matter of _days._ Hollywood doesn't go for girls like me. I need a new image to insure my rise to superstardom before the time I'm twenty."

"And now the real reason."

Rachel looked around suspiciously, with theatrics that only she would perform in public before continuing the conversation in lower tones. "I think I'm in love with Jesse, and before you can laugh in my face about it, I know what my chances are at this. Jesse may not ever love me back, but what if he does? I know who I am. How many chances at this am I going to get?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow to the brunette and let out a sigh of her own. "Meet me at the mall by for. Don't be late."

With that, the blonde continued down the hall confidently in her cheerleading outfit as if the previous conversation had never happened. Rachel watched her walk away with a small smile growing across her face.

* * *

"Are you going to answer my question or not, man?"

"No."

"Why not? Come on. I'm your bro! You have to tell me. It's like... the law."

"Like you would know anything about any law," Jesse scoffed.

"I resent that – wait – stop trying to change the subject! Answer the question."

"No."

"St. James I swear to-"

"No, Puck," Jesse sighed. "The answer to your question is no."

"Jackass," Puck muttered. Jesse fell back onto the couch and Puck took a seat on the nearby recliner.

"You don't understand-"

"Lay down."

"What?" Jesse asked with confusion.

"You say I don't understand, so you're going to make me. I don't think you really get what's going through that emotionally challenged, over privileged mind of yours either. We're going to play therapy."

"Puck-"

"Shove it, St. James. Psychology is bad ass." Puck paused. "So you say your in love with this chick."

"I don't see why we-"

"So you say you're in love with this chick," Puck repeated with more force.

"Fine," Jesse sighed with defeat. "Yeah, I think I'm in love with Rachel."

"Think or know? You have to decide. Personally, I'm too awesome for monogamy, but you've got just the right amount of wuss in you to pull it off."

"Think," Jesse finally decided. "But what's wrong with that? You're not supposed to love each other before you even start dating! Isn't love a feeling I should develop while actually in a relationship? How well do we really even know each other? What I do _know _is that I really, really like her. And I like being around her and spending time with her. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Matters for what?" Puck prompted.

"Starting a relationship," Jesse answered easily, without realizing exactly what he was saying.

"And their, my emotionally conflicted friend, is your answer."

* * *

"Hello, Rodger," Rachel greeted. She smiled fondly at the enormous man holding up a sign with her name followed by a gold star.

"Ms. Berry," Rodger nodded with a smile of his own. "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise," Rachel nodded.

"I do have some bad news, though," Rodger began as the two of them started walking away from the luggage carousel where he had retrieved her bags.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. They were now outside and headed toward Jesse's signature navy blue limo.

"Mr. St. James got caught up on set today," Rodger explained. "He sends his sincerest apologies, and he has given me orders to take you wherever you wish to go. Also, he slipped me a certain credit card that you're welcome to do damage to."

Rachel laughed. Jesse would be one to send a credit card when he wasn't available. And though the offer was tempting, Rachel turned to Rodger and answered, "Could you just drop me off at Jesse's? I think I just want to go and unpack."

"You're the boss," Rodger shrugged. He opened the door for the brunette and then made his way to the driver's seat.

Once Rachel was settled in the inviting leather seats, she began to think. Almost naturally her thoughts drifted to Jesse. She started to wonder if he had stayed late on set to avoid spending time with her, but quickly dismissed the thought. If that had been the case, he probably wouldn't have offered up his house for her to stay in in the first place. Then her thoughts flooded to what Jesse's reaction was going to be to her new look.

She pulled self-consciously at her skinny jeans Quinn had forced her into and tugged at the spaghetti strap of her deep blue blouse. She wiggled her toes in her new ankle boots and adjusted her bangs. Finally, she settled back into her seat and repeated what Quinn had told her when she was done. "With this makeover, Berry, you'll be able to pass for a celebrities girlfriend. And maybe even pass for one yourself."

Rachel was broken out of her reverie when the door was opened and Rodger stood before her ready to help her out of the back seat. Suddenly, she realized she had been so wrapped up in herself that she had missed the arrival to Jesse's house.

"Are you ready, Ms. Berry?" Rodger asked.

Rachel took a confident breath. "Yes. I am."

* * *

**Okay... I know... It took FOREVER and it was really short. I'm just really, really swamped right now, and I'm trying to keep this story in my priorities, but sometimes it just slips... I hope all of you had a fabulous Thanksgiving (well.. the Americans anyway...) to the rest of you I hope your life has been amazing! Oh and over this semi-hiatus I took I went to London! Jon Groff in **_**Deathtrap = **_**most legendary thing to grace the stages of the West End. (In my humble opinion.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel set her bags down in the foyer of Jesse's house and glanced around.

"Holy motherfu-"

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise and a hand flew to her chest in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Jesse sent me here to keep you company incase you decided to just come straight here. But, for once, let's not talk about me."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. She watched as Puck gave her a quick once over and saw his mouth twitch up in approval.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Berry. The new look, totally badass-hot."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled. "I think-"

"Stop right there," Puck commanded. "Chicks as hot as you're looking right now don't think, they just act."

"Well," Rachel sighed, "the only action I want to perform right now is a trip up to my room and maybe a shower."

"I'd be happy to join you," Puck commented. "You know, conserve water, save the planet. Never say that Puckzilla doesn't care for the environment."

"Right," Rachel shuddered. "Well, I'm more of a solo kind of girl."

"I can respect that. Besides, I think I've got a call to make anyways," Puck shrugged. It was worth a shot...

He waited until Rachel had disappeared up the stairs and then tugged his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. With a last look up the staircase, he hit his speed-dial and waited for an answer.

"What's up?" the cocky voice answered nonchalantly, and Puck could picture Jesse sitting in his trailer.

"What's up? Dude, you need to get your ass back to your place."

"Why? I left Rachel a message with Rodger. Is something wrong?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not so sure the girl who just walked into your house is Rachel."

"What? Puck, what all have you taken to day? There's a difference between an occasion hit and getting hooked on the shi-"

"I'm not on anything, you jack-wad. Just get yourself out of the monogramed faux-director's seat you're sitting in and get your ass back to your place. Trust me, you want to see this."

* * *

Jesse walked through the door more anxious than anyone should when entering their own home. While part of him knew better than to take anything Puck said too seriously, the other part was itching to know what had caused his best friend's minor freak out.

"Puck!" He called as he continued into the living room.

"You just missed him," a very familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around excitedly and stopped dead with a smile frozen on his face. Soon, though, the smile changed into an open-mouthed gape because the girl standing in front of him _couldn't _be Rachel Berry. There was no way. Rachel Berry was cute – adorable, even. Hot in that way too innocent way with conservative clothes that made you wonder what was going on underneath.

But this girl, she was just... insanely hot. She stood with confidence and a bright smile (although it did seem to dim more and more with the amount of time he spent staring and not moving). Her hair was curled into intricate waves that practically screamed "Run your hands through me." Her jeans were tight enough to let you know that she had it going on, but her overall out fit was covering enough to let you know that she wasn't a slut. In essence, she was perfect. As though she had come straight off the cover of the latest issue of _Seventeen, _and with a smirk to himself, Jesse realized that sooner than later that would be the case.

Several greeting options flew threw his head:

_Rachel! I almost didn't recognize you! – Nah, too cliché._

_You look so different! – Wait... That kind of sounds like an insult._

_Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry? – And, back to the clichés..._

And then his personal favorite:

_Wow... Rachel, you look fucking hot._

But that would just be inappropriate, so he settled on one that couldn't fail.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Rachel smiled.

And with that simple greeting, the tension seemed to be relieved. The two of them let out a laugh at how ridiculously lame they had just sounded before moving in for a hug.

Jesse took in a quick whiff of Rachel's hair before (begrudgingly) letting go. He stepped back and looked her over.

"I like it," he finally settled on. "I like it _a lot."_

"I would say 'thank you' and that your opinion means a lot to me, but the last thing you need is another compliment," Rachel smirked even though the inside of her was rejoicing in his reaction.

"Seriously, though, you look amazing. There's no way you're not getting this role if you go in tomorrow looking like _that. _Not that there was really any question as to you getting the role before hand."

"Thanks," Rachel grinned. She took a seat next to where Jesse now sat on the couch. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I live here," Jesse answered slowly.

"I thought you had some emergency scenes to film or something," Rachel explained.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, "I did. I also pride myself on being a gentleman, and no gentleman leaves a lady all alone in a place that's not her hometown. It's common courtesy really. So, I pulled some strings, reworked some schedules, and just used that St. James charm that gotten me this far. You'd be surprised what all I can get people to do."

"No, no. I already know that you can get whatever you want whenever you want. But, enough about you. I have a very life changing day coming up tomorrow, and I need someone to listen to me while I talk about it."

And while Rachel rambled about her possible future, Jesse was stuck with one thought.

_No... not everything..._

_

* * *

_

By the time the next day had rolled around, Jesse was exhausted. He rubbed the bags under his eyes that he was sure to get hell over from the makeup artist today. He had stayed up practically the _whole _night with Rachel and not in the good way. Nope, he ran lines with her until he had the whole pilot script memorized and he'd played her audition song so much that right now, sitting in his dressing room, he found his fingers trying to play the notes on his thighs.

It had been worth it though. The look on her face when he assured her that she'd nailed a scene or the joy in her eyes when he told her she had hit every note perfectly was enough for him to say that he would do it all again if he had to.

He checked the time on his phone again 4:55... Rachel's audition had been at 4:30, so it was still possible that she was currently auditioning or hadn't even started at all. Either way, Jesse was anxious in a way that he hadn't been since his own first audition for a movie. For the first time in a few years, Jesse admitted to himself that he was nervous – a feeling he hadn't felt for himself in a long time much less for anybody else.

And that's why, twenty minutes later when his phone rang off to the side during a scene, he didn't hesitate to call cut and run over to the table he had laid it down on. He glanced at the caller I.D. and answered it immediately.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"I got it!"

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter 15? Check! :) **

**So... we've made some progress in the Rachel auditioning process! And yes, to the skeptics, Jesse was talking to Rachel at the end there.**

**Oh, and really quick, I've gotten some questions PMed to me that I thought I would go ahead and address here. SPOILER ALERT. Some ARE about the story, but some aren't... so, read at your own risk!**

**How long until Rachel and Jesse get together?**

**Soon... ish... I think... :) I can't tell you specifically because that would ruin the element of surprise. (And that's kinda my favorite element)**

**Is there going to be any Puck and Rachel scheming to make Jesse jealous?**

**I'll admit that I definitely considered it, but the whole jealousy thing gets a bit clichéd and hard to end. Plus, I'd have to deal with any feelings that might become a result from it and I'd have to deal with Jesse being mad when he finds out they were faking it and all this other stuff that would prolong them not being together.**

**Are Quinn and Rachel going to be besties now?**

**Maybe... I think anything is possible really:) Okay... yeah. They're going to be growing closer.**

**What about Finn?**

**Ummm... Wait? Who's Finn again? Oh yeah, that character I don't like! Sorry that was kinda harsh... Finn hasn't made his last appearance yet, but as far as him making a huge contribution to this story from this point onward... Not very likely.**

**What do your parents do for a living?**

**Hahaha... Gotta admit, I love that not only one, but two people asked this! I figure it deserves an answer though! My dad owns a fortune 500 company, and my mom's guidance counselor at a high school.**

**What part of New York do you live in?**

**I'm a proud Upper East Sider:) But that's as much detail as I'll go into.**

**Anyways... Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Rachel!" Jesse called with excitement from the foyer of his home.

"Coming!" an ecstatic female voice echoed back down the stairs. Jesse smiled fondly and turned to the man behind him.

"The dining room is right down that hallway, past the kitchen. If you could just set everything up in there when you're done that would be great."

With a nod and a quick "Of course, Mr. St. James" the chef Jesse had hastily hired headed off in the direction he had been pointed.

Jesse waited for Rachel to meet him, and stood in the entryway with his eyes focused on the elaborate chandelier hanging proudly from the tall ceiling. He found himself so focused on it that he didn't even notice when Rachel appeared beside him until he felt her nudge his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Nothing," Jesse shrugged with equal playfulness, and he turned to her with what Rachel was sure was the most genuinely large grin he had ever given her – or anyone for that matter.

"I am so proud of you!" he suddenly proclaimed. His arms swept her into a tight hug, and his breath came lightly on her hair. Rachel's mouth spread into a grin of her own as he reciprocated with a grasp just as strong.

When they had finally (reluctantly) let go, Jesse's grin didn't drop.

"How did you find out so quickly?" he asked in amazement. "Even _I_ have to wait a few days before I found out if I booked a role or even a callback."

"Leave it to you to make an egotistical comment when we're supposed to be focusing on me!" Rachel laughed.

"Sorry," Jesse said with a laugh of his own. "But, seriously, this is impressive. They must have _really _liked you – _loved _you even. Which I guess isn't so hard to believe. I mean, _I _knew you were perfect for the role, but I have some background. I've known you for _months_ they could have only seen you for a few hours!"

"Like I didn't have you completely enamored after a few hours."

"As a celebrity, I'm going to use the ever-faithful reply, no comment."

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to hear my story, or not?"

"No, no. I definitely want to hear it," Jesse replied as he lead her to the living room couch. When they had settled (with Rachel's feet resting in Jesse's lap) Rachel began to tell her tale, and Jesse began to listen to the most horrific audition process he had ever heard.

* * *

When Rachel had finally finished telling her story, Jesse just stared at her in shock.

"Nope," he finally said.

"What?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Jesse, What are you –"

"Not buying it, nope."

"What do you mean you're not _buying _it? That's what happened!"

"No way. I do not believe, nor will I ever, that you not only _slapped the director _but also had a pianist mishap _and _a laughing response to your serious monologue and _still _got the part. Sorry, Rach, you're not fooling me on this one."

"I'm not trying to fool you!" Rachel huffed in a way that was unintentionally adorable. "That's what happened. I swear."

Jesse just stared at her for a moment, taking in everything that she had said. None of her story made sense, there was just no fathomable way that an audition that when that wrong could turn out so right. But, then he remembered_ who _it was that had been auditioning, not just what all had occurred, and suddenly it hit him.

_Of course _Rachel had slapped the director. That's exactly what she would do if the scene called for it. And, _of course_, a wrongly played song wouldn't phase her or their opinion of her voice. She was _incredible, _with or without the proper accompaniment. And, yeah, maybe she did get a few laughs at which she thought was a serious scene, but who wouldn't laugh the first time they saw that much emotion come out of such a tiny girl. He had, the first time they had run lines together. And, come to think of it, that scene _was _kind of funny anyway.

"So you just slapped him?" Jesse asked with amusement, and suddenly both of them were drowning in laughter that wasn't interrupted until a voice came from the living room entrance.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Mr. St. James, but dinner is ready whenever you would like to begin."

Jesse smiled at the chef and hopped off the couch, offering his arm to Rachel who took it questioningly.

"Thank you, Mario," Jesse nodded.

"Anytime you need," Mario smiled. "And, if this is all you'll be requiring, I'll just leave you to your meal."

"That sounds great," Jesse approved. "Have a nice night."

"You as well, and you too, miss," Mario added as he glanced at Rachel. "I can show myself out, enjoy your meal."

Jesse offered a final thank you as Mario exited the St. James manor.

"Um, Jesse," Rachel finally voiced her curiosity. "Who exactly was that?"

"Mario," Jesse answered easily.

"Yeah, I got that much."

"Tonight, Ms. Berry, is a very special night," Jesse continued. He began to lead Rachel to the dining room with her hand grasped in his.

"Oh, really," Rachel remarked with a raised brow.

"Really," Jesse nodded. "You see, one of my _best _friends just found out that she is going to be the star of a highly anticipated new television series."

"Wow," Rachel gasped. "She must be talented."

"Excruciatingly so."

With those words, they had entered the dining room where the table had a spread of what was sure to be the most appetizing food Rachel had ever seen. Just the sight of it had her stomach kicking her to remind her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She gave Jesse an impressed smile, and squeezed his hand tightly in gratitued.

"She must really mean something to you if you're willing to have this kind of extravagant meal set up in her honor."

"I'd do anything for her," Jesse said seriously. Both of them turned to look at each other, and Rachel felt her cheeks go red for the hundredth time that evening. Before things could take a turn for awkward, Jesse continued to speak. "Don't worry, most of it is vegan-friendly. Only some of it is for my own personal enjoyment. If you want you can go ahead and serve yourself."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled.

* * *

When they had both prepared their plates, they sat opposite each other at the table. They continued to converse about Rachel's audition, and how she thought the show was going to go. She talked about how excited she was to be working with such and easy-going director. And finally, the topic of her moving to California was breeched.

"I turn eighteen next month," Rachel commented. "So, technically, I can live out here on my own as soon as that happens. Which actually works out really well because we don't start filming until two months from now which would give me some time to settle in."

"So you don't think you're dads will be making the move with you?" Jesse asked with a little bit of surprise. He knew how much Mr. and Mr. Berry adored their only child.

"I'm sure they'll try to consider it," Rachel remarked with a fond smile. "But, I can't ask them to do that. They've both got careers and friends in Lima. I wouldn't want them to sacrifice any of that because of me."

"Well, you're not going to live out here alone," Jesse remarked in a tone that showed he thought that would be obvious.

"Why not?" Rachel inquired. "You live alone."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "But in the safest, most highly secure community this place has to offer. Not to mention security, and a gate."

"Jesse, I think I'm mature enough to live on my own."

"I'm not questioning your maturity. I'm questioning the morals of your future neighbors."

"Just because I can't afford to live in a place like this doesn't mean I wouldn't be safe somewhere else."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm only saying that you might not be comfortable staying by yourself in a new city surrounded by complete strangers."

"I honestly believe –"

"Move in with me."

* * *

**And Ch. 16 has made its appearance!**

**So so sorry it took so long!**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas (or a Happy Holiday!)**

**I swear we're making some progress on the Rachel/Jesse front! In fact, one of my New Year's Resolutions is "Get Jesse and Rachel together!" So now it has to happen.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Move in with you? Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded with much more certainty backing his words. "Think about it. You need a place, I've got the space!"

"Really? You're going to go with that line?"

"The line is not the point. The point is that this makes perfect sense. Think about it. You stay here whenever you come to L.A. Anyways, you're comfortable here, it's in a safe neighborhood, you wouldn't have to feel lonely all the time, and we obviously get along really well. Why shouldn't you move in with me?"

"Jesse, I highly doubt my dads would approve of me moving in with a boy a year my senior," Rachel rebutted.

"Rachel, your dads _love _me, and they're letting you stay here now. If that's you're only objection, I'm sure I can talk them into it." Jesse waited for Rachel to say something back, but she remained silent. "Okay, so what's your real objection to living here?"

"Jesse, I don't have an objection –"

"Come on, just tell me! Do I smell bad? Is it the way I sometimes turn my stereo up really loud 'cause I could stop. Heck, we can soundproof your room if you want. You can even redo your room or move into any of the other open ones."

"It's not the room, and you smell fine," Rachel laughed a little at his questioning.

"Then, tell me. Come on, I won't be mad. I promise."

"I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you," Rachel shrugged self-consciously and spoke in a tone much softer than what Jesse usually heard from her.

"Now _that_ really is ridiculous. Rachel, I meant what I said before. I'd do anything for you. And, besides, it's not taking advantage of me if I'm offering. Plus, if you really wanted to be an inconvenience to me you _wouldn't _move in with me because then I would constantly be checking in on you. My phone bill would rise, I would have to be constantly logged onto my email, I might have to register for an AIM account, and I would constantly tag you in Tweets and wait for you to respond."

"I don't have a Twitter," Rachel laughed.

"_See? _I'd have to make you a Twitter, too. Now, you tell me, which sounds more like an inconvenience to you?"

Rachel just smiled at him. "You tell me, roomie."

* * *

The next morning, after Rachel had headed to the in-house gym to run her usual miles, Jesse dialed Puck's number and waited for a response.

"Hey, man," Puck answered.

"I think I possibly just made a major movement in getting Rachel to fall in love with me."

"Without my help?" Puck responded, sounding slightly hurt. "Well, let's hear it."

"She's moving in with me."

"Moving in with you?" Puck exclaimed. "Dude! _Dude, _that's –"

"Awesome? I know."

"No, no it's definitely _not _awesome. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wait, how is it not awesome? She needs a place to live when she moves out here for her show next month. How is Rachel living with me a bad thing? I thought we decided that to make her mine I needed to spend the majority of my time trying to make that happen. Now she's going to be around all the time. What could be bad about that?"

"Think about it, bro. You just said it yourself. She's going to be around _all the time. _You're going to spend more than the majority of your time together now."

"If you're insinuating that I'll get tired of her, I really don't think that's going to happen."

"No, I'm not insinuating that you'll grow tired of her – mostly because I'm not sure what insinuating means. What I'm trying to say is that she'll probably get tired of you."

"Tired of me? Puck, come on. I'm Jesse St. James."

"Yeah, you're Jesse St. James. The guy who walks around in his underwear on his day off."

"Only because it's comfortable, and it's not underwear – it's boxers. And, I can easily stop doing that."

"You order take out from that Chinese place nearly every night, and Berry's a vegan."

"I'm willing to expand my horizons. I can hire a chef, like I did last night."

"You're constantly watching old James Bond films."

"Hey! Those are good movies, I learn a lot from them. Plus, I'm sure Rachel could learn to love those. I mean don't girls like the whole secret agent with an accent thing?"

"Man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull out this one, but what are you going to do about the way you sing during everything you do."

"I won't have to do anything because I do not sing during everything I do."

"Last weekend. Right before Muse's party when we were in the limo."

"Okay, fine, but that's only one time. And, in my defense, it was only because you got that Aerosmith song stuck in my head."

"How about two months ago when I had to crash at your place because I got totally smashed at that premiere after-party only to wake up the next morning while you were singing 'Ain't No Sunshine' and attempting to make a hangover remedy out of scrambled eggs and jalapeños."

"First of all, I wasn't trying to make a hangover remedy, I was succeeding. And a lot of people sing when they're cooking breakfast!"

"I have it on good authority from past and present maids that you sing Queen songs in the shower. Everyday."

"Okay, you have to give me that one. Everybody sings in the shower. It's a thing."

"The point is that beyond any shadow of a doubt, Rachel is going to find all of this stuff out eventually. And next thing you know, you've shattered the glass. You won't be perfect anymore. She'll find out that Jesse St. James is a closet singer running around in his boxers. And she's not going to find that attractive."

"You're wrong." Jesse realized. "I work the whole running around in my boxers thing. I'm like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business. _And as far as the whole singing thing goes, I think you might have just given me exactly what I needed to make Rachel fall in love with me once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel had just finished her two miles and stepped off the treadmill breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to even out her breath.

Once she was somewhat back to normal, she reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out her phone. She scrolled between two contact names, and finally settled on the one with the lower alphabetical placement. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button and hoped that her call wouldn't be ignored.

"You're lucky I'm in lunch right now, Berry, or this call could have gotten me in a lot of trouble."

"Sorry," Rachel sighed. "I keep forgetting that everyone else is in school and that there's such a big time difference."

"Apologies do nothing but waste my time. What exactly are you calling me about?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the makeover. I really think he likes it."

"You _think _he likes it? You're kidding right? Rachel, I didn't give you a makeover so you could keep on being all insecure and annoying. The point of the makeover was to up your personality. If you think he only _likes _it than you're going to have to make him _love _it. But, I'm sure he already does. I did do an amazing job."

"Right," Rachel nodded. "Um, and I also have some news to share. You'll be the first to hear it – besides my dads, of course, and I guess Jesse –"

"Get to the point," Quinn interrupted. "I've only got a few more minutes before I have to get back to class."

"I got the part. I'll be moving out here next month."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Rachel was just about sure Quinn had hung up on her when she suddenly spoke.

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me."

"No," Rachel frowned. "I got the part. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"That's insane." Quinn continued as if she hadn't heard Rachel at all. "Mr. Shue's going to be so confused. Finn is probably going to hate you."

"Yeah, well, right now I can honestly say that Finn can shove it. For once, I'm doing something for me, and not for the 'good of the team!' I deserve this. I worked for this."

"Wow," Quinn commented with a somewhat proud smile she only allowed on her face because she knew Rachel couldn't see it. "I think you might have just impressed me, manhands. Maybe there's more to you than I thought."

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"You're welcome," Quinn paused. "I didn't know you had that much self confidence in you. Maybe we could be friends after-all."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeeeeeeeen.**

**Okay, so I know it's short, but I figure I owe you guys for making you wait so long for Ch. 16 and then leaving you with a cliff-hanger. **

**The following could be considered a comment of the spoilerish nature. Read at your own risk.**

**I promise – nay, I _swear, _that St. Berry is in the very very very very very near future. So near, in fact, that I guarantee that it will happen either the next chapter... or the one after that. **

**I _swear._ If I don't follow through on that then I'll... Well, I'm not sure what I'll do... Anyways. There's my promise! Just stick with me. _St. Berry, coming soon to a chapter near you._**


	18. Chapter 18

"Call me if you need _anything_. And, are you sure you're okay with me just leaving you here?" Jesse asked Rachel as he threw a light jacket on over his t-shirt.

"Just go!" Rachel called back from her place on the couch in amusement. "I have six Tivo-ed episodes of _Say Yes to the Dress, _your entire movie collection, and some lines I can work on. Not to mention your number on speed dial. I'll be fine."

"Fine," Jesse finally relented. "I don't exactly feel like the best host, though. My mother would be vastly ashamed."

"Well, you're not really my host anymore. This is my house, too, remember. And, I have no problem staying at home while you run off and do your big hot-shot interview."

"Wow," Jesse laughed. "I guess you're right. This is your house now."

"Weird, right?" Rachel asked.

"Not weird," Jesse said, searching for a better term, "just new."

"I'm sure you'll be regretting giving up your bachelor pad sooner or later," Rachel shrugged.

"I highly doubt that will be the case," Jesse remarked honestly.

"Whatever you say," Rachel sing-songed, secretly glad that he hadn't had some comment on bringing girls over anyway. "Now get outta here. _People _will never commit a whole section on you again if you're not punctual."

Jesse laughed again. "Rachel, when I get back, remind me to tell you all the new rules you get to live by once you're a star." He began to head towards the door, "Starting with 'A celebrity is never late, everyone else is simply early.'"

"You stole that from _Princess Diaries_!"

All she heard was his laughter and the shutting of the door behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Mr. St. James," the red-headed, averaged sized lady – who had introduced herself as Casey – smiled.

"Call me Jesse," Jesse said for what had to have been the hundredth time ever since he had begun booking interviews. He took the seat placed opposite of Casey, in front of which a small recorder and a mug of water sat on a wooden coffee table.

"Alright, so if you don't mind, we'll just get started," Casey said, smile still perfectly intact.

"Sounds good," Jesse nodded.

"Alright. You just finished filming a new movie under the directing of legendary film-maker Martin Scorsese. How amazing was it to work with him?"

"Martin Scorsese is outstanding in everything he does. And, if I was being honest, I was nervous out of my wits the first day on set. But, he's got a real laid back, old-timey feel about him. He's been doing this so greatly for so many years, and he really knows how to make an actor feel comfortable. He's a real legend, and I'm honored that I even got to meet him."

Casey laughed, "So it's safe to say that you would be open to working on films with him again in the future."

Jesse let out a laugh of his own. "If he would have me, absolutely. I'd love to be his next Leonardo DiCaprio and be in pretty much every movie he does. But, unfortunately for me, I'll never be as talented as Leo, and he still very much holds that spot."

"Now, I don't know about that. It's been said by more than one source that you have the talent to become the next DiCaprio, Pitt, or Clooney."

Jesse sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Eh. I don't know about that. Those guys are _legends_. I'm afraid to go near them at the Oscars, much less try and put myself on the same level as them."

"Right, so I know that you're working on a new movie here in L.A. What can you tell us about that new project?"

"Ha," Jesse smiled. "Not a whole whole lot considering we haven't even finished shooting yet. We've got a really great cast that I'm super excited to be working with. We've got Liam –"

Jesse's voice broke off at the sound of his iPhone ringing boldly from his pocket. He gave Casey what he considered to be one of his most apologetic looks and pulled it from his jeans to glance at who was calling him. When he had identified the name flashing on the screen, he gave an even more apologetic look and spoke.

"I'm so sorry, but I _really _have to take this. Trust me, I wouldn't if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

Casey's smile, once again, proved to be unfaltering when she told him to take the call with a kind voice and an understanding nod of her head.

Jesse stood and walked over to the corner of the room while simultaneously answering the call.

"Hey! Is something wrong?"

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I was so sure that I wasn't going to have to call you. I feel awful. I'm not screwing up your interview, am I?" Rachel's worried voice came through the line, and Jesse just smiled widely.

"You're not screwing up anything," he said with a slight laugh. "What's up?"

"Do you remember where you put my iPod last night, after you went through all of the music on my it and made fun of my song selections. It has scores to songs I'm supposed to be learning and I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh, sorry, that's totally my fault. I kept telling myself to give it back to you this morning. It's in my room, plugged into my speaker system, right next to the TV. Believe it or not, but I actually liked some of the stuff you had on there. So, just unplug it and you should be good to go."

"Great!" Rachel's voice spoke again, and this time she sounded truly relieved. "Thanks, and sorry again for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it," Jesse reassured. "I should be back home within the hour."

"Alright," Rachel said. "See you then!"

"See ya," Jesse reciprocated. "Oh, and Rachel," he added as an afterthought, "don't practice for too long. You're going to burn yourself out. I'll be home in about an hour, and you better not be still working on it when I get there."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, but it was contradicted by the playful tone of her voice and the smile on her face. "See you later."

"See you," Jesse returned to his seat with a lazy smile. "Sorry about that." He tucked his phone away, and assessed Casey's new expression.

Her smile, earlier polite and welcoming, had turned somewhat mischievous. Her eyes that had seemed so warm and excited before now seemed searching and almost predatory.

"It's absolutely fine," Casey reassured, but with a newly ignited tone in her voice. "But, if you don't mind me asking, who's this lucky Rachel?"

"Just a really good friend," Jesse said vaguely, obviously trying to shrug off any suspicion.

"Who lives with you?" Casey asked innocently, well, seemingly innocently. "You did say that you would be _home _soon."

Jesse sighed, he knew that this was going to come out sooner or later, but he never that sooner would be this... well... soon. He weighed some quick Pros and Cons in his head before deciding it was better to come clean through _People _than through _E! TV _or – heaven forbid – _The National Enquirer. _

"Rachel is Rachel Berry," he finally replied, only somewhat reluctantly. "Some people might remember her as my date to the past Tonys. She's my best friend, and she's moving out here within the next month to shoot a pilot for a TV series. She was in need of a place to stay, and I'm more than happy to offer her my accommodations."

"And you don't find that suspicious at all?" Casey asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Please," Jesse laughed, "I practically had to _beg_ her to even consider moving in with me. In fact..."

* * *

Upon his arrival back home, Jesse was ready.

Ready to give up this whole back-and-forth volley he had been keeping up for the last few months.

Ready to actually be completely honest about something for the first time in a long time.

Ready to not succumb to the pressure he felt was constantly on his shoulders ever since his name was the first thing Google suggested when you typed a "J" into the search box.

Ready to let himself actually feel something, because for the majority of his life, all he could remember was acting.

But acting was his career, and he was so tired of acting outside of it.

So, this was it.

"Rachel!" he called up the staircase when he found that she was not on the couch where he had left her hours earlier.

When he received no answer, he called out again.

Nothing.

He walked up to her door and knocked.

No answer.

He let himself in, hoping that he wouldn't scare her or intrude on anything private, but was surprised when the room was empty.

He wracked his brain. He knew she only went running in the morning, so she wouldn't be in the gym. None of the Barbara movies were missing from her bookshelf, so odds were she wasn't watching something in the theater.

Which really only left one room.

Jesse made his way through his own room, past his bed and countless books and movies, to the door on the other side.

He cracked it open, and sure enough, Rachel sat at the piano. Her brow was furrowed at a music book in front of her, and her hands hit an array of notes that Jesse vaguely recognized as one of the earlier pieces he had showed her.

"Hey," he greeted when her eyes met his.

She offered him a kind smile that covered her obvious frustration at the notes in front of her. "Hey! You got here sooner than I thought you would." Her tone came off somewhat disappointed, and it was now Jesse's turn to furrow his brow.

"Sorry?" he asked, but with good nature.

"No," Rachel laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just hoping that by the time you got back I would at least have one piece ready to show you."

"You'll get there," Jesse chuckled. He walked over to her and settled himself next to her on the piano bench.

"Rachel," Jesse began, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Meaning?" Rachel asked, confusion coloring her features.

"Not necessarily lying," Jesse clarified. "Only by omission."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," Rachel replied with her all-trusting smile. "You can just tell me, whatever it is."

"You see," Jesse said, "I kind of have this secret passion."

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "And it's something I've kept a secret for a _long_ time."

"Are you planning on sharing it anytime soon?"

"I am, actually. But, I'm not sure you can handle it."

Rachel felt a little bit of relief wash over her when she saw the all-too-familiar hint of a smirk tug at the side of Jesse's mouth.

"I'm sure I can manage."

"If you're sure," Jesse said. Rachel nodded eagerly. "Alright, it's singing."

"Singing?" Rachel inquired. She found herself smiling. "Like in the shower? Because Noah warned me –"

"Not just in the shower," Jesse corrected. "Though, do remind me to kick Puck's ass later. I'm talking sitting at the piano, all alone, belting it out for self-satisfaction."

"Really?" Rachel asked, finally realizing that the smile on Jesse's face wasn't being used as the cover to a joke or the distraction to a lie.

"Really."

"Okay then," Rachel nodded. "Then, I want you to prove it."

Jesse nodded as if he knew this was coming – which he had. With a deep breath and a quick wink to Rachel, Jesse set his hands on the keys and began a familiar melody.

And when he had sung the last note and played the last chord, he found Rachel's lips claiming his in a way that showed that this time it wasn't going to be a mistake.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 18:)**

**I sincerely hope you liked it.**

**Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

Jesse wasn't exactly sure just how they had gotten to where they were now, but as he gently pushed Rachel down onto his bed he found that he barely cared. And as he fell down on top her her and continued his ministrations to her neck and cheek he found that he really didn't care at all.

But then their lips met again, and Jesse's heart leapt in that way that had now become almost second nature whenever he was around Rachel. It serve as a sudden reminder of exactly what had been the reason for this in the first place.

He had sang to - Nay, he had basically serenaded Rachel Berry not even ten minutes ago. So, when he broke his lips from Rachel's for a very necessary breath he couldn't help the somewhat breathless chuckle that slipped from his mouth.

He felt Rachel push lightly on his shoulders and with a barely muted grin she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jesse replied, rather unconvincingly for an actor.

"Tell me," Rachel frowned and tried to ignore the lips that had found their way back to her neck. She pushed his shoulder, more firmly this time. "Tell me." She repeated.

Jesse sighed with a playful smile, "Who knew that all this time the only thing I needed to do to win you over was sing?"

"What can I say?" Rachel said with a light laugh. "I love a good musical arrangement."

By now they were sitting up next to each other, both had their backs leaned against the headrest. Jesse's arm was thrown lightly across her shoulders.

"You're in luck, because I love arranging music."

"I love 'Ain't No Sunshine.'"

"I love Bill Withers for writing it."

"I love you for singing it to me."

"I love you."

"For?"

Jesse took a deep breath and looked Rachel straight in the eyes, "For being you."

"I love you for being you, too."

* * *

The end of the week approached faster than either of the two new lovers hoped. Having spent their remaining six days in a flurry of heated kisses, roaming hands, and proclamations of "I love you," neither was sure just how they were going to spend the next month apart.

And the date of Rachel's departure approached came upon them with neither anymore prepared for it than they had been six days prior.

Jesse's lips stayed fused to Rachel's almost the entire limo ride to LAX, which was an impressive feat in oxygen preservation alone. But, too Jesse, it was more surprising that all of this was actually happening. Before Rachel, Jesse could have had any girl that he wanted without any troubles. But, then, he hadn't wanted any of them. Sure, he took the occasional date with a costar, or the mandatory dinner with the producer's daughter, but he had never felt a real connection with any of those girls.

Then, Rachel had happened. And, Jesse was suddenly reminded of why everyone has a soft spot for a romantic comedy because, honestly, nothing had ever made him feel so... alive.

And, Rachel had similar thoughts running through her own mind.

This kind of stuff just didn't happen. It was like a cosmic rule of the universe. Celebrities end up with other celebrities/movie producers/directors/multi-millionaires. Girls from Lima were lucky to end up with a somewhat good looking guy who had a somewhat promising career as a school teacher in his future.

Sure, Rachel might have been determined to break the norm, she still had that tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her how much her life was going to suck if she never got there.

So, as her mouth pressed persistently to Jesse's own, she couldn't help but disentangle one of hands from his hair and quickly pinch her thigh to make sure she wasn't in the middle of what was sure to be the best dream she had ever had.

A knock on the window adverted their attention, finally causing them to break apart in a more permanent fashion. Jesse offered Rachel a genuinely happy smile and brushed back a few astray pieces of hair from her face that were in no doubt a result of their rendezvous.

"I probably look like a train wreck," Rachel whined trying desperately to smooth down her dress and hair. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Please," Jesse laughed. "You enjoyed every minute of it."

"No comment," Rachel shrugged.

"I should have never taught you that phrase," Jesse shook his head.

Rachel just smiled.

"But on a more serious note," Jesse stilled Rachel's hands for a moment to pull her closer to him. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"I love you, too," Rachel reciprocated. "And I'll miss you more than like crazy. But, a month isn't _too_ terribly long."

"Maybe I can try and get a weekend off. I'll fly out and help you pack," Jesse suggested hopefully.

"That would be a good idea," Rachel began, "but I'm beginning to think you're going to get a reputation as difficult to work with if you keep on making your film crew rework their schedules to fit your constantly changing one."

"I'm worth it," Jesse replied. He allowed his smile to fall into his default, cocky smirk.

"You're ridiculous," Rachel said.

"I'm ridiculous because I'm going to miss my girlfriend when she leaves for an entire month?" Jesse questioned. "There are plenty of girls who would kill to have a boyfriend as ridiculous as me."

"Yeah, well they can't have you," Rachel replied.

"I wouldn't want them anyway," Jesse shrugged. He kissed Rachel again. "As much as I hate to say it, you should probably get going. You're flight leaves in forty-five minutes." He checked the custom Rolex on his wrist. "Make that forty."

"Fine," Rachel sighed sadly.

"Call me when you land?" Jesse proposed with a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"Of course," Rachel answered with a kiss of her own. "Are you sure you can't go in with me?"

"If I go in with you there are no guarantees that you will get on that plane, or that I won't get on with you. Besides, it's better if I release a statement about us before we're all over each other in public. It'll decrease the obscurity of the rumors."

"I understand," Rachel assured.

"I love you," Jesse said in way of goodbye.

"I love you too." Rachel opened the door and exited the limo, leaving a somewhat lonely superstar behind.

* * *

That following Monday, Rachel walked through the hallways of McKinely High like she had many times before – only this time, it was different.

When she had first entered the school, she looked up to see that she was being approached by two familiar Cheerios – both of which were walking with slushies in hand. Rachel braced herself for what was sure to be an onslaught of frozen beverage and artificial flavoring and was thankful for the extra set of clothes she was carrying in her bag. But, when the two girls came to a stop in front of her, they simply smiled.

"Oh my God! Rachel Berry! It's been _so long!" _the blonde one gushed. Rachel didn't have time to say that "so long" was more than ten years ago.

"Do you remember Quinn Fabray's eighth birthday party? The one where we all went on a scavenger hunt in the mall? Gosh, those were such great times!" the red headed girl cut in. "I cannot believe how we just seemed to lose touch with you."

Rachel didn't bother telling the girl that she hadn't been invited to Quinn's eighth birthday party. What she was really concerned about was why exactly the two had stopped to talk to her.

Before she really had a chance to respond, a much more welcome, blonde cheerleader appeared at her side.

"Kristen, Maddie, your ponytails are loose. You should go fix them. _Now_."

Rachel watched as the other two girls obeyed immediately, both heading off to the nearest bathroom.

"Thank you," Rachel said sincerely. She shifted her attention away from the retreating figures and to the girl next to her.

"It's nothing," Quinn said with a role of her eyes. "Besides, their sloppy hair was an embarrassment. What exactly were they saying to you?"

"They were insisting themselves and I used to be best friends. Then, they started talking about your eighth birthday party that I wasn't invited to."

"I knew something like this was going to happen."

"How?" Rachel asked curiously.

"How would it not? After that article –"

"Article? What article?"

"What do you mean 'what article'? Don't tell me that your dads don't get the paper."

"The paper?" Rachel asked, even more confused than before.

"_The Lima Gazette," _Quinn clarified. "Gosh, do I have to explain everything to you? They had an article on you in the paper this morning. You know, about the TV show?"

"My dads don't get the Lima paper. They say that the writing is contrived and insignificant to needed knowledge."

Quinn walked a little down the hall and stopped at a trashcan positioned near a row of lockers. Rachel watched Quinn take a quick survey of the hall then stick her hand into the open-topped can to retrieve the very newspaper in question.

"Well, I guess that makes you as insignificant as I thought you were freshman year," Quinn remarked as she handed Rachel the paper. "Because you made the front page."

* * *

**Chapter 19:)**

**Confession time... I have no idea what the newspaper in Lima is called, and – to be quite honest – I didn't feel like googling it. So I named it The Lima Gazette because Gazette reminds me of the times of _Newsies._**

**Anyways... Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, I tell Spielberg, 'Steve, what if we –"

Jesse was thankful for the beep that came from his pocket, but at his rate he would have been thankful for an earthquake – anything, really, that would serve as an excuse to escape from what had to be the most excruciatingly boring "business brunch" he was currently roped into attending.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Jesse said politely as he stood from his seat. He ignored the disproving look his manager was directing at him and buttoned his suit jacket.

When he had reached the lobby of the restaurant where their dining was taking place, he clicked open the photo he had received from Rachel, not sure what to expect.

_Lima's Rising Star_

Jesse squinted his eyes at the headline and zoomed in to read the rest of the article.

_For any enthusiasts of the Glee Club circuit of Ohio, this news might not be too surprising. _

_The indisputable leader of McKinely High's award-winning show choir, New Directions, will soon be breaking away from what will later be referred to as her first run in the spotlight. _

_Seventeen – soon to be eighteen – Rachel Berry, has accepted the offer to play the leading lady in what is anticipated to be one of TV's hottest shows of next year's prime time line up. _

_The currently unnamed series will reportedly focus on the dreams of a girl trying to make it as a Broadway starlet in New York City. The show will deal with the drama, hardships, and victorious rises that come with the ride to fame. _

_Ms. Berry will be moving to LA within the next month or so to begin her new life of scene shooting, premiere partying, and paparazzi dodging. Not to mention elbow-rubbing with all of your favorite stars. One of which will be other Ohio native, Jesse St. James with whom Rachel attended the Tony awards._

_On behalf of the Lima Gazette family, we all wish Ms. Berry the best of luck wherever this new adventure takes her. Here's to her future success. _

After he's finished reading, he instantly types out his own reply.

_So proud of you. Trust me when I say this is only the first of many articles that will sing your praises. How's your day been?_

Rachel smiled as she read Jesse's reply. She could picture the proud smile on his face.

_Different... People who've never taken the time to say a word to me before are now continuously trying to have a conversation with me..._

Jesse read her response and nodded his head knowingly, understanding her situation completely.

_Don't let anyone take advantage of you. You're so much better than that. P.S. Milk it for what it's worth:)_

Rachel smiled brightly at that message. Only Jesse would be able to tell her how much she was worth while simultaneously telling her to take advantage of other people.

_Oh, I will:) I've got glee club now. Wish me luck?_

His reply took only seconds.

_Always. Call me when you get home._

_

* * *

_

Usually, Rachel arrived to glee at least five minutes before the rest of the team, but today Rachel found the entire glee club to have beaten her there. Worst of all, non of the other members were looking particularly happy with her with only the small exception of Quinn and Kurt – both of which looked somewhat exasperated.

Rachel wasn't sure where she should sit, considering her usual seat next to Finn was currently occupied by Santana. She briefly pondered the idea of taking the seat in the back corner of her room, but – to her luck – she was saved from having to make the choice for herself.

"Rachel," Quinn called, and Kurt gestured to the empty seat between himself and the Cheerio.

Rachel offered the two of them a small smile and took the seat they had specified.

"Where's Mr. Shuester?" Rachel asked, looking for anything to break the silence.

"Ms. Pillsbury can't get her car to start," Mike answered. "She's got Shue totally whipped, so he's helping her in the parking lot."

Rachel's remaining hope sank, without their constantly mediating teacher she knew there was little to no chance of buffering the oncoming accusations.

"We could all sit here and make small talk, or we could actually get to the point of this meeting," Santana spoke. "Can we just skip ahead to the part where we all yell at Berry about how pissed we are that she's totally screwing us over to join the cast of TVs lamest new show?"

"Why would you want to live in the box in my living room?" Brittany asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but she was cutoff by Kurt.

"Is it really any of your business whether or not Rachel is moving to L.A.?"

"Kurt, give it a rest already," Mercedes interjected. "This isn't just a decision Rachel can make on her own. It affects all of us."

"I don't understand. Mercedes, you told me the glee club would be fine without me."

All eyes shifted to Mercedes.

"That was when I didn't think you were going to get the part," Mercedes shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I belt it like nobody's business, but that doesn't mean –"

"Would all of you just shut up?" Quinn snapped. "This is Rachel's choice."

"Easy for you to say," Tina broke in. "If glee gets cut, you still have the Cheerios. We've gone over this before. The second this club is over, us losers are going straight back to where we started – the bottom."

"Who says the club is going to get cut?"

"Please, we all know that without Rachel we don't stand a chance," Artie frowned.

"Why would you do this to us?" Finn finally asked.

Rachel replayed this question in her head and something inside of her snapped.

"Do this to you?" she asked, incredulously. She stood from her seat. "All I ever hear from any of you is how annoying I am. You've all told me more than one time that I'm replaceable. Excuse me for giving you a chance to prove yourselves right. I've carried this team on my back for three years, so forgive me if I'm exhausted. You ask me how I could do this to you. It's no worse than the emotional turmoil has been putting me through since the day I started. None of you ever hesitate to tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong, but you never offer any gratitude for the things I do right. I'm sick of it, and I deserve better." Rachel took a pause to survey her audience. "I'm going to California whether you try to guilt me out of it or not."

Rachel looked around for any sign of remorse from the others but found none. With a confident air in her strut, Rachel walked out of the choir room with her head held high.

* * *

"Dramatic," Jesse said when Rachel had finished relaying the story to him.

"Thank you," Rachel replied as she pulled her hair from the clips that had contained it during her classes. "It might have been a bit more diva-esque if my car wouldn't have had trouble starting once I got to the parking lot. I had to wait for one of my dads to come pick me up."

"You've been having car troubles?" Jesse asked, concerned. "Have you gotten it looked at?"

"Numerous times," Rachel replied. "Kurt's dad is the local mechanic. It works for a few months after he fixes it, and then the process starts again."

"Sketchy."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I love talking about myself, but in the spirit of being a good girlfriend I should probably ask how your day has been."

"Exponentially better after hearing you call yourself my girlfriend," Jesse grinned.

Rachel smiled, "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, what could have been so bad to make that the highlight of your day?"

"You'll always make my day," Jesse said. "But, I have spent the majority of my day kissing the asses of directors with projects that I may not even want to be a part of. Right now, we're just working on getting scripts. It's only noon here, though. So, things should be looking up at some point."

"Positive attitude."

"I've learned from the best. So, what are you going to do about New Directions?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Please, I know you better than anyone. And, if there's one thing I'm picking up on in your voice it's the smallest bit of guilt. What's eating at you, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I – It's just, I know exactly how Tina and Mercedes are feeling. I've always done what I thought was right by the glee club, and maybe they're right. Maybe I am just being really selfish."

"Selfish? You? Look, I know that they're all acting like you leaving them to lose is the end of the word, but aren't they all seniors?"

"The majority are, yes."

"Then they'll be graduating in like four months. It's not like they're still going to be stuck there for four years."

"Four months of social pariah at McKinely is about equal to four months anywhere else. I just don't want the guilt of daily slushie facials to be on my conscience."

"Understandable, but I thought the glee club was semi-cool now. Maybe it won't be as bad as they're making it out to be."

"Maybe not," Rachel ceded. "But the kids at McKinely are like a heightened version of every high school cliché there is. And then, of course, there's Mr. Shuester."

"The jocks slushie a teacher? That's gotta be grounds for suspension."

"They don't slushie Mr. Shue. He's just worked so hard to get us to where we are. He's endured countless hours of teenage drama and fought tooth and nail to keep this club going. He would be devastated to find it was all for nothing. He would feel awful. And, to make matters worse, he _needs_ this job. I'm not quite sure he'd keep his sanity without it. Plus, the extra paycheck does some good."

"Your school is really fucked up."

"I know. I just wish there was someway that everybody could win."

"In my years of film-making, I've found that there usually is. You've just got to search for it."

"Yeah, well this is real life."

* * *

When Rachel was called to the "emergency" New Directions meeting before school the next morning, she was almost positive that she was about to be the target of another smack down. However, when she walked into the room, nobody threw any disparaging look her way. Even Mr. Shuester seemed to be trying to suppress a smile from his face.

"Alright, guys, now that we're all here, I guess we can get this started."

"Mr. Shuester, what is this all about?" Santana asked.

A murmur of agreement went through the group.

"He's already said that he has good news for us, so maybe if you all stopped talking we'd get to hear it." Kurt said.

"Thank you, Kurt." Mr. Shuester said, regaining the attention of the team. "Now, I know we've all been a little down in the dumps since Rachel announced that she'll be leaving us at the end of the month." Will sent a fond smile to Rachel to let her know that he was okay with her decision. "But, there is no need to be worried."

"Um, maybe you've forgotten, Mr. She, but if we don't win Regionals, Principal Figgins is taking away our budget."

"I am aware of that, but thank you, Mercedes. What I'm trying to tell you all is that as of last night, we won't be needing our school-funded budget."

He let the chorus of whys and questioning outburst die out before he continued.

"New Directions has received an extremely generous, anonymous donation that contains enough money to keep this club going for years."

And just like that, everybody was out of their seats hugging the first available person. During the commotion, Rachel snuck into the corner of the room and pulled her phone out.

She sent a quick text.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**And there is Chapter 20!**

**I must admit that when I started this story, I didn't think it would be this long! But, thanks to my lovely, loyal reviewers, I've got lots of motivation! :) **

**This, however, is probably the second to last chapter for this story! **

**Have no fear though! I will be starting a sequel after this is finished that will pick up with Rachel and Jesse living together in L.A. and the pressures their relationship will be facing during Rachel's stardom! **

**Anyways... Thoughts?**


	21. Epilogue

_One and a half years later..._

"She's the star of the smash TV-Musical series, _Making It, _and he's a two-time Academy Award nominee. Together they make one of Hollywood's most adorable couples. Please welcome our next to presenters, Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James."

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the microphone from their previous position behind the curtain.

Rachel glanced up at the teleprompter and began to read, telling herself not to sound scripted.

"Let me just start by saying that it is an absolute honor to be at the Tonys tonight to present the award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical. The Tonys actually hold a lot of fun memories for me."

Jesse stepped in to say his part.

"You mean for us right?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Us?" Rachel asked, faux confusion shining through flawlessly.

"Yeah, you know," Jesse explained, glancing down at his shoes as if he was embarrassed. "If you think about it, the Tonys were kind of our first date."

"Aw," Rachel smiled along with the audience. "That's so sweet!"

Jesse smiled brightly at her, causing another round of laughs to cross through the crowd.

Rachel continued, "I was actually referring to meeting Kristen Chenowith and Sean Hayes, but the first date thing is great too!"

"Right," Jesse nodded sheepishly. "Well, I'll just take this awkward moment to say how grateful I am, also, to be here to honor the work that these magnificent ladies have done this year in their art. The nominees for Best Leading Actress in a Musical are..."

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Rachel yawned as Jesse practically carried her through the threshold of the hotel suite they had rented out for their weekend in New York.

The two of them collapsed onto the couch with Rachel's feet resting in Jesse's lap. He took the liberty of removing the ridiculously high heels that were constraining her feet. He threw both of them to the floor with a roll of his eyes.

"I still don't quit understand why you wear those things if they're so uncomfortable."

"Don't mock my Louboutins. Besides, you bought them for me, and be more carful with them. They're signed by Christian himself on the bottom. And, don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical considering you had those made for me for my birthday?"

"How could I not?" Jesse countered. He began rubbing lightly on her feet. "You dropped hints for almost two months ever since Blake Lively told you about her pair at the birthday party for some guy who I can't even remember right now."

Jesse reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. He flipped the TV on, only slightly surprised at what shown back at him.

"Hey! Look, you're show's on!"

Sure enough, there was Rachel – or rather Samantha "Sami" Logan – sitting on her bed pouring her heart out to Sam Evans – rather, Rick Bradford.

"Ew," Rachel groaned. "I look nasty."

Jesse appraised the genuine tears falling down TV Rachel's face and the way her hair was jostled every which way.

"You don't look nasty," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And, even if you did, it would be because you were supposed to."

"I don't care. Change it."

"No," Jesse protested. "I haven't seen this one!"

Jesse continued to watch the program much to Rachel's chagrin. He was about to ask why she was so intent on him switching channels when he suddenly knew exactly what she was so worried about.

"Rachel," Jesse laughed. "Really, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. She moved into a sitting position, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes," Jesse assured. "You don't need to worry so much about me seeing you kiss another guy on your show. It's just acting, Rach. I've been in the business long enough to know."

"So it doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not in the least," Jesse shrugged.

"That makes me feel so much better," Rachel sighed in relief.

"How long have you been worrying about this?" Jesse asked. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Long enough," Rachel replied vaguely. She stiffled a yawn. "I'm going to get changed. Like I said before, I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Jesse smiled. He leaned in for a quick kiss as she stood from his lap. "Don't take to long though, I might get lonely."

Once she was back in the bedroom, Jesse turned his gaze back to the TV where Rachel and Sam – Sami and Rick – were making out again.

He glanced behind him to make sure Rachel hadn't returned, and then grabbed the remote to change the channel as quickly as he could.

He really hated Sam Evans.

* * *

**I know that it's super-mega short, but it's also the last chaptery-epilogue for the story! **

**Honestly, it's really just here to serve as a pathway into the sequel that I'm super excited about and have a whole lot of ideas for!**

**P to the S... The sequel will be titled Making Headlines and will most likely be posted within the next four to five days! (Or sooner!)**


End file.
